Harry Potter and the Preperation
by Pussin Boots
Summary: Not again.Why did this have to happen, more death, no life. "Well, so we meet again, Harry Potter".
1. Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I own none of the charectors at this point and time. Although I will be adding new charectors. The first 33 lines belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Only a couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirus duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died on his face, but eyes widened in shock.  
Harry released Neville, though her was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dias too.  
It seamed to take Siruse a full age to fall. His body curved in a gracefull arc as he sank backward throuhg the ragged vale hanging from the arc.  
And Harry saw the look of fear and surprise on his godfathers once hansome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disapeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.  
Harry heard Bellatrix Llestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing- Sirius had only just fallen through the arc way, he would reapper from the other side any second now. But Sirius did not reapper. "SIRUS!" Harry yelled,"SIRUS!" He had reached the floor, his breathing coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again. But as he reached the ground and sprinted torwards the dias, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back. "There's nothing you can do, Harry-" "Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!" "Its to later, Harry-" "We can still each him-" Harry struggled hard and viciosly, but Lupin would not let go. "There's nothing you can do, Harry.nothing.He's gone."  
  
` Harry sat up in bed and hit his hed on a lamp that hung from the sealing. He lifted his hand up to feal if there was a bump. "Well, at least I didn't black out, again," thought Harry aloud. He looked around the room. He was now living in the attic of the Durslys house. The room was finished but had no wallpaper. It was a simple shape. There was a chimny going out on the left wall covering the window facing the new elementry school. His bed was on the right side of the room facing a window that over looked the park. It was a lovly veiw but, unfortunatly, under the only lamp. The lamp was a hanging lamp. It was a puck green color and the lamp didn't always work. To the left of his bed was a birch, mint comdition desk that had once belonged to his cousin, Dudley. Dudley was a bully. So what use did he have for a desk. At the end of his bed was an army trunck. It was full of his wizarding books, caldren, Quidditch stuff (Quidditch is a wizarding sport played on broms), pictures, letters, but most of all, the mirror Sirius had given Harry.  
  
The mirror was now split into two because of his cousin Dudley. Dudley had thrown it across the room. Harry was holding on to the pieces for in case Hermiony could fix it. She was one of his best friends. She had wavy mouse brown hair. She was the star of Hogwarts grades wise. She was always getting strate A's. But she was still not a goody too shoes. She was always doing things that weren't aloud, but only for just reasons.  
  
Then there was Ron, oh boy, Ron. He was a red who had six brothers and sisters. He was always getting in trouble along side harry, but if you wanted trouble, you should meet his brothers, twins in fact, Fred and George. They went down in Hogwarts history by all their pranks. But now they ran a jock shop. Then theirs Ginny, the youngest, and the only daughter of the family. Harry remembered when Ginny like Harry. Oh, those were odd times. Now all Harry and Ginny had was a brother sister relationship. Then there is Charley, he works with dragons, but is previously back at the Weaslys house, he works in the Order (Order of the Phoenix). The order is an group that fights against Voldemort (tell me if I spelt that wrong). Then there was Biil he worked at Gringots (wizarding bank) but for the past year he has been looking for wizards and ex. To help fight Valdemort. Then there was Percy, it's a long story, but to make a long story short, he was against them, and now is back with them. Mrs. Weasly is the perfect mom, well, enless she sends Howlers. Mr. Weasly works with the Ministry of Magic, hes in the Muggle sectoin.  
  
But Harrys thoughts were interupted by a snowy owl named Hedgwig. She was his pet and she hasn't been alound out of the attic all summer. But then again, Harry hasn't been aloud out of the house all summer. Then, an tinny owl came into the room through the open window. Its name was Kentrea. He took the letter from her and gave her some food. Then he shut the window and let Hedgwig out of her cage. Harry opened the letter and it said:  
  
Dear Harry, Its ron here. Hows everything going their? Well, guess whos back? Charley! He found a few followers. One is a girl named jessica. She brought buck beak to poland. Perceys back. I cant blieve he was forgiven, just like that!!! He has been fretting over how mean he was to you and Dumbledoor. Well, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermiony, I and proubly you havent forgiven him. He is being treated like the protigy, protjy, what ever it is child. Did you know the order is at my house!!! The malfoys inherited the house, but you got the money. You seem to be very well off, and you will be even better off when you get paid that money I owe you from that quidditch match from once apon a time. Well, see ya later, From ron.  
  
Then harry looked at the rest of the papers Harry had taken off from the bird. Their was another letter:  
  
Dear Harry How are you, I am just splendid. Did you know Charley brought a pet back with him from Poland. It was born in Ireland. He is back you know. The pet is called an Augrey. You should remember what it is. (harry didn't have a clue what it was). Its in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. If you don't, this is what the book says that it is a thin mornfull looking bird,somewhat like a small, underfed vulture in appearance, the Angury is greenish black. It also eats pixies and bugs. It has a distinctive low throbbing cry. Several wisards have had heart attachs once heard the cry. But this fellow has been trained not to skream like that. I have been at the Weaslys house for three days. My parents came for a while too! They are helping with the order. They are seeing if any of our muggle friends have heard any roomers about Valdemort. Ron fainted the other day! I was walking around the house with ginny. We started talking about Valdemort. She is'nt afraid to say his name, but when ron heard us say his name he fainted! Hes gotten worse with that. well, I am looking forwards to seeing you this weekend. Ron didn't tell you did he? Well, when I get a hold of him, well, my parents and I are going to pick you up the 16th. Well, I must say goodby and see you soon, From, Hermiony  
  
Harry put the letter down and picked up the photographs the had came with the letters. It was a picture of the order. Boy the Hermiony had changed, she now had a deap brown hair the was wavy and light skin. She was past her acny and was waring a green skirt and white shirt. Ron had changed too, he was taller, he was taller that the rest of the people in the order!!! He was well perportioned and his green eyes were greener than ever. Ginny was taller as well, and her hair was strait, red (of course) and was waring a pair of boys paints and shirt. She had some acny. "Boy they have changed," thought harry. "HARRY, COME DOWN HERE NOW",hollered Aunt Petunia in her high squeky voice. "Coming" yelled Harry as he bounce happily off the bed and ran down the stairs.  
  
k. this wasn't the best chapter in the world, but I knead to know from 5, not anon reviewers wheather to continue writing. As in if I get 5 anon to stop writing I wont stop. Please read and review, flamers excepted. 


	2. Good bye privet drive

Harry Potter and the Preparation  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Yes" said Harry Potter. His brown hair was unbrushed, his tan shirt was now brown and his blue jeans were stained green. He looked over to his Aunt Petunia. She had lost some weight, dyed her hair auburn and now wore contacts. She was wearing a purple dress with embroidered flowers along the hem and the sleeves. "You are going to be at home alone on the 16th. In other words, tomorrow," said his aunt Petunia in a hurry, "We are going to visit Uncle Henry and Aunty Sue". Harry looked around the room in shock, he had never been allowed home alone, without him being locked in his room, that is. Then his eyes fell upon his uncle and he was not happy, but went along with it, due to the threats for the other wizards at the beginning of the summer, or so Harry suspected. His uncle had gained weight. He looked like an over ripe potato width-wise and his face was the shape of a tomato about to burst. His clothes he wore were a pair of denim jeans, white socks, white shirt, and blue necktie. Harry was in a state of superb happiness that turned to worry as quickly as you can change your channel on a TV set. He remembered the letter. Harry thought a moment and scuffed his feet against the green tiled floor before he thought of what to say. Then finally Harry said, "Um, you guys need to stay home tomorrow, I just got a letter". Harry paused for a moment, and before his uncle Vernon (who was now purple faced) could pipe in, continued. "Um, some friends of mine, from school (Uncle Vernon turned from a deep purple to white in an instant) have just sent me a letter that said they are going to pick me up tomorrow. Her parents are dentists," added Harry hopefully. "Harry" said Aunt Petunia strangely as though she had only a spark of patience left and was about to continue when the telephone rang. She walked over to the other side of the kitchen. Harry looked around, at the green walls, the white border and Aunt Petunia listening to someone over the phone. "Uhm" said Aunt Petunia and every now and then would say, "Definitely," or "No, not at all," and sometimes even "I would do the same," and then she hung up looking disappointed. "Vernon, honey, we are going to be staying home tomorrow. Sue just canceled, Jake is sick with the flu," said Aunt Petunia. 'Sick' thought Harry, 'Ya, right'. "Well, I guess are staying", said Aunt Petunia sweetly. Lately Aunt Petunia had been a lot nicer to Harry. It might have been that she finally realized that Harry hadn't asked to be a wizard, but Harry didn't think that was it. 'I wonder why Aunt Petunia hates wizards so much,' Harry thought to himself as he walked up the first set of stairs. Then he paused a moment and looked into Dudleys bedroom. 'Wow,' thought Harry, 'It's clean, what a nice change. Oh no!' Harry had just looked at the calendar on the wall. Dudley was coming home tomorrow. Poor Hermione! She has to meet him! Then he ran up to his bedroom and collapsed in his bed.  
Harry looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He lay there for several minutes before he realized Dudley was coming home today. Harry became very tense and slowly fell asleep to the quiet hoots of the owls.  
  
"Bang, Boom" went the thunder outside Harry's window. He had been sitting up in bed all day, thinking. Why didn't Sirius come back from the Veil of Doom, or so Harry renamed the place Sirius was last seen. He still remembered the sight of his godfather falling, and the snickers from the Slytherin as he got off the train. Every week he saw it happen again and again. Finally, after hours of thinking about that horrid moment, he jumped out of bed, went into his army trunk and took out a book. It was a pale blue with green stains on it. It was called:  
  
The Way to Yourself  
By Natily Babole  
(Several techniques found in the Circle of Magic books)  
  
Harry opened to the index and looked down the row.  
  
About Natily Babole Pg. 2 The theory of soul enrichment Pg. 12 How to relax Pg. 24 How to block out certain things Pg 34 How to keep people out of your mind Pg 56 How to do things as well as block Pg. 72 How you know it works Pg 85 Glossary Pg 97 How people liked the product Pg 170  
  
Harry turned to page 83. The book was made by Muggles but amazingly, worked! This method didn't need magic. All you had to do was concentrate. This way Harry could sense what was going on if his friends were truly captured by Voldemort and could block him the rest of the time.  
  
Clear your mind. Then walk around the room. Good, now do another activity, like read a book. (Harry could do all this already; he just wanted to see if he needed to learn anything else) Now, breathe in counting to 7 and then breath out counting to seven in your head. Now that you have achieved this we will talk about how to do something in your head and not touch the object that you are using. (This Harry didn't know how to do. But would the magic be sensed by the Ministry of Magic?) Good, now. Focus on one small object, a face, or pendant. That's good, now slowly turn it into a book and turn the page in the book. Now read. (Harry did so and when he opened his eyes he had read a page! 'The ministry better know about this,' thought Harry.) Don't try to do evil with this talent, it is impossible; it only works with simple tasks. And you can't write this way either.  
  
That was how the chapter ended. 'Wow' thought Harry, 'the Ministry didn't and couldn't notice." If it had he would have gotten a letter. The Ministry had found a way to find out if someone was breaking the law faster. He practiced for hours before it was time to get up and ready. He brushed his hair, changed into a similar outfit as the day before, and made his bed. Then he let out his guest owl and packed his bags. He was done in about an hour. Then he lugged his stuff downstairs.  
At the end of the staircase he saw Dudley come into his home. He was in good shape. He had fortunately lost some weight. When Harry had finally finished lugging the suitcase down stairs Dudley chose to say "Hi". Dudley punched Harry in the arm and went to change into clean clothes. (I won't say how the conversation went or mention the smug look on Dudleys face as he pulled 20 bucks from his pocket). Uncle Vernon was dressed his best, in a full suit. Aunt Petunia wore a pink flowy dress and pearl earrings. After several hours of waiting (which were very unpleasant for Harry) for the time to go, the doorbell rang. Harry went to answer the door and he saw.  
  
Read and review. Of course flamers excepted. Just tell me was it: Dull and had little detail Very interesting and I need to upload fast Mildly interesting, need to change quite a bit Will expect several flamers Average 


	3. Get out NOW!

Authors note: k, I am trying to write a stargate, tremors mix but I need help on the characters. If you can help email me at Hannah@keromail.com. #2: I am low on ideas, so I am asking for help. I have a ruff idea but all suggestions wanted. #3: I was thinking about writing a second Ella enchanted. Help needed. Again email address is Hannah@keromail.com.  
  
Harry Potter and the Preparation  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry opened the door and saw a girl. She was his age and had auburn hair, brown eyes, tan skin and wore a navy blue skirt and white shirt. She also had five books under her left arm. The first one was called The Way to Yourself. Harry new that book. The other one was called The Silmarillian by J.R.R Tolkien. The third one was called A wind in the Door by Madeleine L'Engle. The fourth book was called The Wanderer by Sharon Creech. And the fifth one was called The Diamond in the Window by Jane Langton. This had to be Harry's friend Hermione. All the clues fit, the proper outfit, the books. He also saw a boy, Ron. He was a gangly red headed boy. Like a rag doll.  
"Hi", said Harry. He put his hand out to shake hands with his friend but instead came a, "Oh Harry," from Hermione and a warm embrace. Then she looked around the room to see three people staring at her. "Hi Ya" said Ron, "Surprise". "Um," said Hermione, "Hi". Then Hermione was led into the living room followed by her parents. Her father was tall, had dark brown eyes, brown hair (clearly were Hermione got her mouse colored hair, but unlike Hermione, it worked for him), and had a suit on. The woman had radiant light blond hair, but it was very poofy (so that was where Hermione got the form of her hair). Then Hermione turned to Dudly. He was leaning against the wall trying to look as thought her was the coolest guy around and flirt with her. There were still traces of chocolate on his chin from his snack. Hermione turned in the other direction in disgust. When her parents saw Aunt Petunia the two women shrieked. Harry, Ron and Hermione were terrified that they hated eachother. "This is an outrage" hollered Aunt Petunia, "get out, get out at once". Uncle Vernon looked at his wife in shock. She had always told him to hold his temper and there she was, shrieking away like a dyeing bat. Mr. Granger grabbed Harry's trunk and led the group out of the terrible house. Mr. Granger opened the back of the car and stuck the trunk into it (Harry held Hedgwig in his cage on his lap).  
The car took off. Terring down the road to get as far away from that dreadful house as possible.  
  
Hey, well, I hoped you liked the chappie. Sorry it took so long to upload but I didn't like the way the chappie was going. It may have seemed rushed, but that is what was sopouse to happen, you know, get out of the house fast. Thanx all reviewers, oh, ya, knead major suggestions.  
  
Reviewers: Boogalaga (said) Hello Goober. Guess what, you REALLY need to work on your spelling. Have me read your story before you post it, Kay? Come, isn't spelled Came! You writing style is very professional, characters are in character. I am quiet honestly shocked. How does the Hary learning mind trickscome into play in the plot? Or is it just a cool tidbit? Hmm.I eagerly await your next chapter.  
  
(Response) no! You have to read it at the same time as the others (. Well, I hope that this chappie was better if not, sorry (! CrimsomEnchantress (said) i think u need to kinda get the story moving a bit, like interest level wise...because most of the ppl readin HP fanfics will have read the bookks, so i dun think explaination is necessary..and u could work on spellin a bit..but keep goin!  
  
(response) I tried. I hope you liked this chappie better.  
  
Ami-griffindor89 (said) this doesn't deserve flamers. this is a good chapter. i like it! this story is headed somewhere, i can see it now.. **dreamy look on face** **sigh** ok well anyway... UPDATE! PLEASE me (response) sorry I took so long, I was having a writing cramp. Well, I will try to upload fast. Jaspercat(said) SAW WHAT? WHAT DID HARRY SEE? Please update cause i'm reading all your other story's and i really like this one. Can't wait to read more Love Jaspercat PS. Can't wait to see the look on Hermione's face when she see's Dudley. : )  
  
(response) I hope you liked this chappie. I know it didn't have too much dudly, but im saving it for later. You know, with ron he can exagerate Dudly so that he is more terrible. 


	4. Too Much

Hiya, I hope you liked the last chappie. Well. This one ought to be interesting. I will try to upload more often. Well, that's it! I am thinking about a HP/GW, HP/LL, RW/HG but I want to know if that would be too harsh  
  
Aka, I own nothing, only the plot.  
  
Harry Potter and the Preparation  
  
Pain  
  
Harry looked out his window as he past by the ugly white house on Privet Drive that he had grown up in. The family that lived in that house was the sort of which you would never want to meet. Once when Uncle Vernon and Dudly were out and only Harry and Aunt Petunia were home Aunt Petunia had told him something very odd. She had said, "you know Harry, Vernon was once nothing like he is now. He was the most handsome man in all of our highschool. Actually, he was rather worried when he heard that your parents had died. He heard it from some wizards on the street once". Aunt Petunia never talked about "that other place". It was odd to here her talk about it know. "When you were dropped off at our doorstop we thought that mabey you would be normal, but it just was not so". Then she started saying something, "you know, I missed her so much when she left" but was stopped by Uncle Vernon's voice at the door. "Hello honey, I'm home after a wonderful game of football"! (Soccer if you live in the us) Once Harry had heard Uncle Vernon talking to Aunt Petunia. Over Aunt Petunias sobs Harry heard "I miss her so, I would become a witch if it would make her come back" but then Uncle Vernon scolded her and said that she must never say that ever ever (ever ever ever ever ever, need I continue?) again. Harry looked at Hedgwig and said, "you know I have it, Aunt Petunias diary, I haven't had a chance to read it yet, but I just have to read what she thought way back when, when she was still in grammar school". "Harry" said Hermione from the other side of the car, "who are you talking too". "Oh, no one, just my self" responded Harry. "Wow Harry" piped in Ron, "Your cousin is a PIG!!!" Hermione glared at Ron. "He had chocolate on his chin and". "Not know Ron" hollered Hermione in disgust. They rest of the ride went in silence. Harry continued to look out the window and think. He was so sick of being Harry Potter. The boy who lived. He was beginning to wish he hadn't lived. Mabey, he could just not live, that would work, all he had to do was... No, he would not, he had friends who would be sad and Sirus would not have wanted him to. But he wasn't here. 'NO!' Harry finally disieded, he couldn't, it was just not right to give up like that, it would give some too much pleasure and others too much pain. But, how could he get rid of all the pain he was going through, what about becoming a cutter?  
  
Hi Ya, I hope you like the chappie. Did I scare you? I hope so. I haven't quite figured out how Harry is going to get rid of all the pain, so give me ideas. As for pairings, HELP!!! Well, I won't make Harry commit suicide, but it would add a twist! (No, im kidding, I have when people do stuff like that, but I might do the cutting. Well, yell at me, praise thee, or worship me (hehe, I didn't mean that last part!)  
  
Jaspercat (Said) Hiya There! This was a great chap but please update soon. That was a good way of describing Herm's parents, nicly done, hope to read more soon. Luv Jaspercat (response) im glad you liked it! I better start writing the next chappie! I hope you don't hate what harry is thinking about but it was about time. After all, he has so much responsibilitys. Well, I hoope you liked this chappie. Did you know I am on 2 authur alurt lists and 2 favorite lists! It makes me so happy! ( 


	5. Weaslys

Hiya! I hope you liked the last chappie. This one is a bit, different. But I hope you guys like it! Don't worry, I won't be mean! (  
  
Harry Potter and the Preparation  
  
Fred and George  
  
Harry walked into the old tower of a house. Now he felt happy, he was back where he belonged, with his family. He looked around the kitchen. It had a nice lace table cloth over the long table and a dark blue paint all over the walls. There were flower bouquets everywhere. "Well Harry, how u doin" asked Fred as he walked up out of the basement followed by George. They looked different now, they wore clothing that fit them, and had the newest bracelets on there rists. Yes bracelets. If you say a certain word and hit your bracelet with your wand whatever you wanted to shrink and go on your bracelet would shrink, turn silver and do so. Like say you had a box full of things you weren't sopouse to have, just put it on your bracelet and nobody would know it was there. The weasley twins just made them but weren't on the market yet.  
"How you doing Harry" repeated George.  
"Oh, fine" said Harry.  
"Well" said Fred.  
"Could we interest you in any or new products" asked George.  
'You wouls get it half off" continued Fred. "And we will even sell you things that aren't even on the market yet" George went on.  
"Well" said Harry, still a bit shocked by Fred and George.  
"I would Harry" said Hermione, "after all, they do come in handy and"  
"See Harry" said George.  
"Even goldilocks here thinks you should," said Fred.  
"Well, all right, if Hermio said so," said Harry.  
"Just kidding" said Fred.  
"We are giving some to you," said George.  
"After all, we gave them to the rest" finished Fred as he took a bracelet, bag of candies that said Egyptian BBS (do have some made the "Muggle way"), then they pulled out a book that said 99 Spells sure to make your teacher (and whom ever you use it on) hate you (Discounts for anyone who swears to use it on Snape).  
"We Harry" said Ron, "aren't they great! Ive got twenty of those". Ron pointed at the bag of candy. Then Mrs. Weasly walked up the stairs. "Fred, George. Are you coming down or not" hollered Mrs. Weasly. "Yes Mum" said Fred and George together as they scurried down the stairs but at the last minute they whispered to Ron, "this time use thebottlecap muggle/wizard device, the order hasn't blocked that yet, and you might want to take a brake for a while, Mums suspecting something, and start using the code words, ill fill Harry in on whats happening later" and they scurried down the steps as if they didn't say anything.  
  
Jasper cat, a cutter is someone who cuts themselves to get rid of pain, don't worry, I wont actually do that.  
  
Boogalaga, I am not going to make him a cutter! I just wanted to add some excitement. You were upset when Sederic died, and sirus, I am doing nothing worse than that. and yes he would consider it! 


	6. uh, i dnknow

Harry Potter and the Preparation  
  
Confession  
  
Well, I hope you liked the last chappie I own only the ideas you don't recognize from JK Rowling.  
  
The room was now black with a few sticky stars on the ceiling. There were two beds in the room. It was a bunked, a white berch bunkbed. There were two dressers made of mahogany and spiral rug. Along the black walls were posters of quitage teams and musical groups, but what stood out the most was a poster of Victor with red ink across him as thought he was bleeding. The other year Victor had gone out with Hermio and Ron was taking it hard.  
  
"Well" said Ron as he entered his bedroom, "this is where we will be sleeping, it used to be Percys room, the fuckn..." "So" said Harry, "Whats up". "Not much" said Ron. Then Harry blurted out, "I realy nead to talk to you, I know you proudly wont know what I'm talking about, but you knead to listen". With that Harry sat on the bottom bunk of the bed. Ron was in shock; Harry had never been this desperate. "All right Harry" said Ron, "Go ahead". Ron sat on the bunk, went to the very edge near the wall and leaned against it. Rons red hair contrasted with the black causing a dramatic effect. "Well" said Harry, "Things have been tuff, everyone has high expectations of me, and I have a 5o% chance of dyeing in the 7th year". "You will beat him Harry, I just know it" reassured Ron. "Well, I have had some stupid ideas but know I know they were dangerous and stupid so never mind". Ron looked at Harry suspiciously but said, "all right, lets go find Ginny, she's been dyeing to tell you that she is the new 5th year prefect".  
  
"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you" Ginny said as she rushed toward Harry with her hair tossing in the self made wind. Her blue skirt (clearly mugle made) flew throught the air. Ginny was now a foot away from Harry and stopped and then embraced him. "I'm a prefect now!" "I'm so happy for you Ginny," said Harry as he embraced her back. Ginny was like the sister he never had; they never hated eachother thought. "Guess what" said Ginny, "Fred and George are filling us in on the Order thingy, they just know we will get involved, especially you Harry, so they are telling us that way we know what we are getting into". But Ginny was interrupted by, Neville. "Neville" said Harry, "What are you doing here".  
  
I hope you like this: Jaspercat: no harry will not become a cutter, do you like the Neville twist? 


	7. Luna & Nevill

I own only the idea, non of the charectors. I hope you like this chappie!  
  
Harry Potter and the Preperation  
  
Nevil & Luna  
  
"Nevill, what are you doing here" asked Harry in shock. Nevill was the same as always, browns hair, but know he was less, heavy would be the way to put it and wore jeans and a tee. Ron was laughing on the floor over how Harry acted. Harry was still as stone, he wasn't moving. "Hi, Harry" said Nevil and led the others outside to a big willow tree, it was at lease 200 years old. He sat down under it inbetween two roots. Ginny climbed up to a low branch and sat down there. Ron did the same, to make sure nothing happened to her. He was now very protective of her, but then again so was Harry. Hermione sat on a rock right next to the tree. Harry sat next to Nevil. "Well" said Nevill, "My Grandmother joined the Order" Harry looked shocked, what if somebody heard what Nevill had just said, after all, two people just passed by. "Its okay Harry" said Nevill, "The tree has a sheald against intruders. "Oh" said Harry. "Hes been here for weeks" said Ginny up in the tree. "Ya" said Ron, "He shares our room". "The adaults found it easyer to have the Nevills just live here" siad Hermione as the pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "Ya" said Nevil, "Gam and I prefer it this way". "And so does Mum" said Ron as he jumped out of the tree. Ginny tried to do the same but Ron stopped her and lifted her down. I told you he was protective. "Did Ginny tell you about the Weaslys being on our side" asked Nevill as he tried to start up a more interesting conversation. "Yes, I believe so" said Harry, "Well, just Fred and George". "That's what I mean" stated Nevill. "Oh" said Hermione, "Here comes Luna". "Hi Guys" said Luna. Luna had grown up. Now her hair was un a bun except for a few strands that got away. She also wore a fairly Gothic summer dress. Instead of her fathers magizine she held a history magazine called National Geographic (the wisards issue). "Hi Luna" said Ginny. "What are you" started Harry. "My Father joined the order" stated Luna to Harry, "We have finaly started writing about stuff that exist, althought we kept a few for the people who like that weird stuff. We thought we could help that way, and it turns out my dad is great at magic". "She staying in Hermiones and my room" said Ginny. "Wow, this is one large group, isnt it" said Harry. "Ya" said Luna, "We thought that we should keap in tuch during school. We disieded to start our own little wisarding club. We are going to teach eachother different things:. "We are going to have Hermione teach all of us the basics we wre learning and have others teach us different things". "Im teaching pranxs" said Ginny, "That's why the weasly twins are giving us so many things, we want them to distract people for if we nead to get somewhere'. "We have a order of our own" said Hermioine. "We didn't want you to fight Valdim..ort alone" said Luna and Nevill together. "Wow" said Harry, "Thanx, this makes me feal a lot better". "Good" said Ginny, "Now lets go eat lunch".  
  
Jasper cat: hope you liked the chappie. Give me ideas, bad good? Sorry about changing luna, but she had to grow up eventually. 


	8. The First MeetingiaddedmoredetailGenie

I own only the idea.  
  
Harry Potter and the Preparation  
  
The First Meeting  
  
"Hi Fred" said Ginny. She put down her book, Futor and the Past of the Muggle  
  
Way.  
  
"Hi George" said Luna. As the twins walked up the stairs. She had just finished writing an article for her father's news paper, it was about how muggles knew so much about wizards yet didn't nkwo that they did!  
  
"The meetings over" said Fred. He jumped onto the couch the same way he used to. Ginny wore a tan skirt and a white blouse and had her hair in two piggy tails. Ginny was sitting on the floor by the fireplace that was not burning in a cold fire. The Fire was black. Luna sat next to her. Her hair was this time down and blue, Fred and George turned it blue for her with a spell, it would ware off in a day. She was waring a blouse with a blue vest that was not buttoned up and a red tie. She wore a pair of bellbottoms and a pair of tennis shoes. Ron sat in a chair and wore a simple blue tee and baggy jeans. Hermione wore a green summer skirt that was wavy and a white tee. Her hair was up in a bun like Luna's was yesterday. Luna put her hair up for her, in fact, the three girls were now inseparable, they helped pick out clothing, helped eachother with summer homework and got a head start on studying chapters. Harry wore the same thing as Ron. Fred and George wore the wizarding clothing, one Red and one Gold (they still showed there gryfindor colors).  
  
"So, how is the Order going" asked Fred clearly hoping it would work  
  
"Great" said Ginny, "We have Harry filled in and we are ready to start it know".  
  
"Okay" said George, "Have you disieded where to meet".  
  
"No" said Ron.  
  
"How about the room of requirements" asked Fred.  
  
"Too obvious" said Luna.  
  
"How about the Shrieking Shack" asked Neville.  
  
"Ya" said Harry; "Sirus used to hide there". The room became silent. Yes they were over the death but they didn't think Harry was.  
  
"I am sorry about your Godfather," said Luna, "His friend framed him and it was not his fault, everyone should know that". Lunas words were comforting, knowing that she didn't believe that stupid story anymore.  
  
"Well" said Fred breaking the silence, "good, now that that's settled. Tongs disieded to help you, but only her, she agrees with us. She has disieded to tutor you in more defense against the dark arts. She is going to be the dada teacher, and Charley will be doing Magical creatures so you have to be careful, you don't want to get in trouble".  
  
"Tongs will be here at the next meeting of ours," said George. The rest of the people looked shocked at the thought of an adoult suporting this. But then again, she was a lot like Fred and George.  
  
"Oh, I found something the other day..." said Harry trying to break the ice.  
  
'Wow' thought Harry as he looked around the bedroom of his aunt and uncle. They had violet wallpaper and mahogany wood furnitor. He walked over to a built in closet at the other end of the room. He opened it. He looked around and all he saw as clothing, but pushed it aside and found more interesting objects. But he ignored them, he didn't know why, he just did. Finnaly his eyes fell apon a box. Memores it read. Harry opened the box. On the first page read,  
  
Petunis Diary  
  
~ and her sister too don't forget!  
  
~How could I forget?  
  
~Well, guess what happened today  
  
~What?~  
  
I got a letter stating I would go to hogwarts!  
  
~Very funnie  
  
~No, realy  
  
~I hope your kidding  
  
~no, im not, I am a witch Petuny  
  
~Congrats!  
  
~ I will miss you so  
  
~I will miss you too!!!  
  
~Well, I better go pack.  
  
'What' Harry thought but contuinued to read,  
  
She wasn't kidding! She realy is a witch. I will miss her so. I called her a freak when I realized it was true. I will apoligize now, I hope she forgives me!  
  
'Wow', Harry thought again. He took the book out of the room hidden under his coat and walked into his room. He but it into his Hogwarts stuff and went to bed.  
  
"And I brought the diary here" said Harry, "I just never knew about this whole dilema with my mum and aunt". "  
  
"Well" said Hermione, "I think you shouldn't have snooped, but if you must". Hermioine clearly thouhgt that snooping was a very bad thig to do, in fact, she never looked for her Christmas presents befor Chritmas!  
  
"Lets read the diary together," said Nevill then looked at Harry to see if it as alright, "Oh k".  
  
"Well" said Ginny, "We have better get started on dinner". The three girls stood up and left the room single file.  
  
"Well then" said George, "Why don't we do some quitage. The rest of the guys liked the idea and left in a croud to the shed where the brooms were held.  
  
I hope you liked the chappie. I wante 


	9. The Diary

Harry Potter and the Preperation  
  
?  
  
(I own only the idea)  
  
"I think that the pig should get to eat Dudly, he ws bad today" said Auntpetunia as she walked throughht the swamp whereing a yellow suit and tie. "Okay" said Uncle Vernon, "But then Harry wont get to tease him any more. They both continued walking entill they reached the beach. Then an army attached and Harry woke up.  
  
"Wow" said Harry, "That was a short dream". Harry got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. Nevill was fast asleap with his new pet on his bed. It is a Crup. A crub is a animal that closly resembles a Jack Rusell terrior and has a forked tail. The tales are taken off when young as not to attract muggle attention. Once the tails are removed it looked like any other muggle dog. This dog's name is Sirus, in memory of Sirus Black, his godfather. It is realy the orders dog, but Neville is going to sneak it into Hogwarts, it was Rons idea, not Nevilles.  
  
Harry looked at the top bunk. Ron lay there, lightly snorring. Harry walked over to his trunk and unpacked his things putting them on the shelf. First to come out was the schoolbooks, Fantastic Beasts and where to find them, volume 58 by Newt Scamander. Next was The Heart of Divination by James Stewart. And so on it went entill he reached the pleasure books. First was Stupid Muggles. In this book Harry had a seakret compartment in which he hid his journal. He had stopped writing in it once Sirus died. You see that book was all about Sirus and who wants to reamember the death. After that he took out Aunt Petunias Diary. He picked it up and walked over to his bed, turned on the light and sat down. He opened the book to the second page. It read:  
  
I don't know the date. She left today, I already miss her. I appoligized bt she didn't take it. She hates me know. Of course my pride went in and I stocked off. Know she is still mad at me. But I sent her a letter by owl. That is the way letters get around. Well, that is all for know, I will tell you more tomarrow.  
  
Harry looked up but then looked back down and continued reading.  
  
I just want to cry! I hate owls know, it killed Thumper, that poorcat! She was due to have kittens to! School was terrible too! Withought my sister there I am so alone. When I skipped that grade and cought up with her I was so happy, but know withouht her, t is terribel. I shale explain the day.  
  
I walked into the class and was forced to sit next to James. ( I wanted to cry. He spilt ink all over my outfit and then wrote on my paper.  
  
'Wow' Harry thought. Harry put the book on the shelf and continued. "Harry" said Ron, "What are you doing". Ron had bed hair and wore the same clothes as the day before. "I was just reading the diary" stated Harry. "Oh" said Nevill as he got out of bed. He had no bed hair and wore plain blue pajamas and held a book in his hand and had his dog, Sirus trailing behind. "The wonderfull tales of Pussin Boots". "I thought we could do it for a play" exlained Nevill when he saw the look on Harry and Rons face. "Oh" they said together. "Well" said Ron, "Last one down is Snape". With that everyone of the boys ran down as fast as they could, including Sirus.  
  
So,  
  
Jaspercat: I will be adding more imfo about how she suddenly changed, you will see it wasn't so sudden  
  
Boogalaga: I hope you liked this chappie. Well, I hope you don't think it was too rushed. 


	10. “High Tensions”

Aka: I own nothing. Still, I knead help with pairings!!! Yes it will be minor. Sorry it took me so long to upload!!! Well, enjoy, and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry Potter and the Preparation  
  
"High Tensions"  
  
"What a night" said Neville as he got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. "Ya" said Ron as he jumped out of bed and landed on Sirus's tail. "Sorry bout that" mumbled Ron as he got off his tail. "Harry" said Ron in excitement, "Today we are goin to go Diagon ally and then we..." "If you want to of course" mumbled Neville. Nevilles face turned from early morning hatred to the shy boy everyone knew. "Hey" said Fred as he walked throught the boys' doorway. Fred and George were dressed in identical outfits, a blue tee shirt, red robes and green pants, which made them clash with the room. "Well" said George, "I hear you guys are going to Diagon Alle today". "Yep" said Ron, "If someone responsible" Neville looked at Fred and George a put a look on his face that said, 'well that means they arent taking us'. George clearly notices the look and said, "Neville, don't tell me your still sore at us for doing that prank". "I still have a scare from it" whispered Neville, wanting to say something, but not loud enough for them to understand. George looked at Fred with a look of shame, the first time he ever truly looked ashamed with himself. "Well" said Harry as he walked over to his dresser and opened the first drawer and pulled out a tan shirt and blue jeans. "Well" said Ron trying to break the tension, "Are the girls not awake yet". "No" said Fred, "There still asleep". Then George suddenly had a look of evil on his face, like he had the best prank in mind. "I have and idea" said George, "This is what we do..."  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
"Well" said Hermione disgusted, "I knew you were up to something". Hermione wore a green shirt, green robes and a green pair of pants. "What am I up to" hollered Luna, "I just am not going to dressup fancy, and anyway, you started it!!!" "No I didn't" yelled Hermione back, "You are the one who leaves your cloths everywhere". Hermione gestured to the clothing scattered all over the floor. "Well then" said Ginny, "Why don't you guys quit fighting and handle this civilized". "Oh shut up," said Hermione and Luna together. "No you shut up you git," hollered all three of them together. "You're the ones who started it" screamed Ginny. Ginny was turning red. "You mean Hermione started it" responded Luna. "What" yelled Hermione, "If Ginny hadn't" but she was cut off by Ginny. Ginny had pounced on Hermione and Luna jumped on Ginny. The three were pulling eachothers hair, biting eachother, kicking, pulling, pushing... Finally they rolled out the door, down some stairs and into Harry, Ron, and Nevilles room.  
  
"What" started Ron but Ginny had just been thrown across the room by Luna. "Don't do that my sister" Ron said to Luna then he joined into the fight. Ron hit Luna and Hermiones book hit Ron in the, never mind. Ginny started to run back into the group of fighters but ran into Harry. "Watch out" hollered Harry. "No you watch out" screamed Ginny and they joined into. "Fred and George were in such shock that they didn't see Neville pounce on them. Pretty soon they were all just a bunch of kids hitting eachother. Then Fred hit the door, broke it, and the group rolled down the stairs. They rolled into the living room and right into Tongs. "Hey what the" started Tongs but was hit in the kneecap by Fred. "Oww!" George hit Tongs. "Bloody he" George was hit by Neville. "Dame it", Hermione was punched by Ginny. Then Fred was hit by Luna. Harry was hit by Ron, "Sorry" said Ron, "Didn't mean to do that". And so it went, then Sirus joined the fun. There was a sudden bright light and the kids whom were not part of the order rolled into a different part of the room and the Weasly twins and Tongs were dueling. This just kept going on and on and on.  
  
"Stop this instant", some one yelled. Everyone looked up, it was Snape. The room was silent for a moment, then from the crowd there came a "Keep on fighting, its just Snivletonds" and the fight continued. Then Ginny was thrown across the room and into Snape. Then the Order walked into the room. "Snape, didn't you try to stop this" hollered Remus as to be heard. "Yes I did", screamed Snape, "But I just realized that your dead, hellforsacen friends would have enjoyed this".  
  
Everyone stopped, the room grew silent. Everyone turned toward Snape. "How dare you" muttered Remus, "How dare you". Remus's voice was quickly rising, "How dare you say that you Bloody, no good, past follower, how many people did you kill, two, three, twenty! I wouldn't keep talking like that if I were you". Everyone was in shock, that may have been a thing James, or Sirus would have said, but not Remus, not laid back, calm Remus. "How dare you" growled Hagrid as he walked out of the crowd, "How dare you say that about Lily and James Potter, not to mention Sirus". Tongs got to her feat, "I am with Hagrid, you no good" but she was stopped by Fred and George who had just stood up, Neville was on one of there backs, to shocked to get off. "I say we give him a bit of a reminder of what Sirus would have done if he had heard that," said Fred. All the kids stood up and finally Hermione, of all people, said, "Is there anyway we can help". "Of course" said Fred. "You brats" said Snape; "They deserved it". "Oh no they didn't" said Mr. Weasly as he walked out of the crowd. Then all hell broke out. Spells were flying everywhere; kids were trying to get a hit at Snape.  
  
Finally Dumbldoor took over. "Stop at once," said Dumbledoor. Everyone stopped. "Snape, go home". Snape slowly walked out. "Mrs. Weasly" said Dumbledoor formally, "Address his bruises please". "Now, all of you kids, Fred, Luna, George, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and you too Tongs, go up into Rons room and wait there". The nine kids slowly walked up into Rons room indiscust. "Mr. Weasly, Hagrid, Remus, wait here till someone cleans those wounds". Dumbledoor headed to the kitchen. "Dennis" said Dumbledoor; "Make some food would you".  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Well, what did you think? Tell me and that's it! . Well, Here are my answers to the reviews...  
  
just another stupid idiot 2004-05-08 9 Anonymous good story although might suggest longer chapters...hehe i can talk cant i response: I haope this is long enuff, and hope you like the story!!!  
  
megafreak 2004-05-06 9 Signed It's a really nice story, and very creative. Just one thing; could you please try to split the dialogue into more paragraphes 'cause it feels a bit messy and is hard to read now. And it appears as though you have problems with your spelling, can't your computer check that or something? Anyway keep writing! Response: I hope I did better with para. Well, what do you think?  
  
Shortyst1 2004-05-03 9 Signed Well, your spelling is atrocious(sp?), but so is mine. I only get away with it because of spell check. Response: Don't worry, im working on my spelling.  
  
boogalaga 2004-04-22 9 Signed Make Mama check your chapter before you post. I don't know how any one can understand what you are writing. It looks nice so far, PUss in Boots? Don't you think that's pushing it? Well, until tomarro.  
  
Response Took a little bit longer that a day, didn't it? Well, I hope you like this better...  
  
Jaspercat 2004-04-22 9 Signed Hiya there, what does snape have to do with it and is he nicer or nastier then usuel or just the same? Is draco malfoy in this? is albus in this? very good chapter and please update fast! Response Sorry I took so long, uve hered the story. Anyway, I will upload more often. Snape is proubly worse then ever. And I think I will throw him into this chappie... 


	11. Truths

This is my longest chappie! About 10 pages! Come on, cheer everyone reluctantly cheers slowly, quietly and boringly Okay, don't cheer then. Well, tell me if I should stick with longer chappies and if I rushed the story. Well, I hope you know I spent a good amount of time on this chappie! Well, read, review and tell other people GOOD things about my story. Well, hope you like the story. Oh, yes. Need ideas for next few chappies. Oh, sorry it took so long to upload, my computer is acting up. Ya, right you say. But it's true! Oh well. I don't know if i can answer questions on this. Well I guess Ill try.   
  
Harry Potter and the Preparation  
  
"The Girls and Boys"  
  
"Its just not fair," wined Ginny, "Snape is the one who started it". Ginny was sprawled across Ron's bed in anger. After all, Snape is the one who had been mouthing off!  
  
"It's a good thing Dumbledoor missed the normal, original fight" said Harry even though he knew he had been there, after all, what's wrong with hoping.  
  
"What are you talking about" said Ron, "Of course he was there, he was in the room with Remus, remember". Then Ron looked over to Luna and his face turned as red as his hair. Luna was just reading a book, just reading it on the floor as if this was no big deal.  
  
"Mabey well get off on good behavior," said Neville skeptically. "Don't kid around" Hermione said sharply, "you know very well we will be badly punished".  
  
"And rightly so" said Fred, "Anyway, mabey we wont get punished". George looked at Fred and said, "Fred, Charley and Bill have been long out of school but they still get punished by Mum".  
  
"And I will be in even worse" moaned Tongs. She had changed her hair to short, strait, red hair and red eyes.  
  
Ron was still looking at Luna in disgust when Luna looked up and said, "Hermione" clearly she had seen Hermione's worried look," Don't worry, ill make sure you don't get into too much trouble, after all, it was my fault". Then Luna looked over to Ron and said, "What are you looking at".  
  
"I am looking at," said Ron in anger, "A girl who doesn't care about her punishment because she is just reading a book".  
  
Luna stood up in confusion, "What did I do, I read in the Quibbler that Orlando Bloom (I don't think he is cute but all my friends do, this is for you Genie) reads this very book to unwind when upset".  
  
"Ya, I entered in a competition, well, more of a drawing to get to meet Orlando" said Ginny to Luna and Hermione,  
  
"Just look at him, I sent away for a few posters of him in When Life has had Enough of Me, The Tall Men Run the Harbor, From the Heart of the Tender Sparrow and The Years Shall Thunder by. (None are real movies)" said Luna.  
  
Ron, Fred, George, and Harry were just standing in shock, then Ron finally said in distress, "Oh no your not, your sending those back" and there was mixes of "Does Mum know" and "Better yet, does Dad know".  
  
"Cool it," said Hermione, "Luna can get whatever she wants and Ginny didn't win".  
  
"Oh" said Ron, "I still don't like it".  
  
"Well you don't have to" said Ginny as she turned away from them and took out her book. It was called, "Mind and it's Ever Wondrous Secrets" by John Radcliff (if it is a real name I had no idea).  
  
"What are you reading," said Harry in distaste. On the cover was a teenager boy and girl. They were inside a brain with a book. The boy wore a pair of jeans and only a vest. The girl wore short shorts and a white, wet tank top.  
  
""Mind and it's Ever Wondrous Secrets" by John Radcliff. It's a science fiction about a boy and girl who go into a aliens mind to save his life, its sorta a takeoff of A Wind in the Door" said Ginny in a matter of fact way.  
  
Then, just when Harry was about to say something against the book Mrs. Weasly walked in. She wore a blue dress and her hair was up in a bun.  
  
"How dare you" yelled Mrs. Weasly, "You should have known better. And you". Mrs. Weasly looked over to Tongs and pointed a finger at her, "Should have known better, a full grown woman, and here you are, fighting with children!"  
  
"Hey" said Fred, "We are not" but he was interrupted by Mrs. Weasly. "And you two" she said, "are out of school and should know better. Really, your in the Order know, you should have cast aside your foolish ways".  
  
"Mum" said Ron worried, "Your aren't going to do anything stupid are you".  
  
"Ron Weasly" said Mrs. Weasly as she turned red, "How could you go fight, you should all be getting along, and you, Luna". Mrs. Weasly turned her attention towards her, "I am responsible for you, you know that while your father is off helping the Order and working on the paper I am in charge of you".  
  
"I" said Luna, "Didn't say you had to watch me, you a father".  
  
"Me and your father disieded to not let you go gallivanting around and acting foolish. And Hermione" said Mrs. Weasly once more redirected her attention to someone else. "I am in charge of you to, while your parents help the order throughout the mules, and here you are causing mischief".  
  
"Mum" said Ron who also turned red, "Don't talk to Hermione that way, she deserves a mistake every now and then". Ron stopped, but he wasn't finished yet, "Hermione is wonderful and doesn't do many things wrong, so this one mistake shouldn't be her undoing".  
  
"Ronald Weasly" said Mrs. Weasly, clearly she was getting angrier, "You keep your mouth shut".  
  
"No" said Ron.  
  
"You might want to" muttered Hermione as she turned a deep red as Mrs. Weasly looked back into her direction. Ron didn't say anything.  
  
Then Mrs. Weasly looked over to Harry, "And you, Harry have better things to do right know instead of joining in fights".  
  
"But Mrs. Weasly" Harry started to say but was stopped.  
  
"I am in charge of you too" said Mrs. Weasly, "So you are not to talk back either" . Needless to say Harry shut up.  
  
"And Neville" said Mrs. Weasly as she looked at Neville, "Why were you in the fight, why would you try to beat up Fred and George".  
  
Mrs. Weasly stopped for him to speak. "Because" said Neville, then he looked towards Fred and George's sunken faces, "when the girls ran into us they ran into me" lied Neville.  
  
"And I am in charge of all of you" said Mrs. Weasly, "Everyone of you, yes you to Tongs. Sirus requested it, and you to Harry".  
  
Harry's vision started to blur. Ron notices and walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Its okay".  
  
Mrs. Weasly was about to continue but noticed the sad looks on every ones face. Then she said, "I know that what Snape did was wrong, and Dumbledoor is talking to him right know. But you guys didn't do your part. Yes Tongs, he was your cousin, and Harry your godfather, and Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, your friend and consultant. And Luna and Neville, I know he saved your life at that fight. But you still should no have attached." Then Mrs. Weasly said, "No desserts and Quitage for a week". Then she walked out of the door.  
  
"Thanks" said Ron to his Mum before she left. Mrs. Weasly smiled then walked down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"How dare you," said Dumbledoor in rage, his face was turning red, "You knew you were setting yourself up when you said that, but no, you said it anyway and just stood there. If I wasn't in charge I would have been there with them. You have to put aside your past and think to the future. Remus hadn't done anything to you".  
  
Snape looked around the room. It was the color yellow with white sponging. There were there windows, one by the door with a sink below, one by the left wall and one the right. There was a table in the middle of the room. It was made out of pinewood and had 12 pine wood chairs to go along with it. The back wall had two doors. One leading into the living room and one to the basement. In-between those two doors was a clock. Everyone knows what clock I am talking about. To the right of the door to the right of the clock was a rack filled with "The Daily Prophet". Snape studied those faces on the front page. He went down the line, Belitrics, Gringots, Hogwarts, Harry, and Sirius. Then he went to the next row. In there were very old papers, the Longbottoms, the Potters, You know how, and the order of how many at the beginning and end. Then he looked at the left wall. There was a hat rack and a coat closet. On the wall hung a picture of the original order. 'Sad', thought Snape, 'They never expected that they were going to die the very next day'. Then he looked at the sink with the self-washing a drying dishes. The door leading out side to the nice fresh air, then to the right wall with Mrs. Weasly fine china, figurines and other such trinkets. Then he looked back at Dumbledoor. "But he didn't stop them either" said Snape. Snape's face was know fine, except for a scar of two. One on his left eyebrow and one across his lip giving him an even more sinister look.  
  
"Yes" said Dumbledoor as he sat on a kitchen chair with a sie. He looked fine. The usual old Dumbledoor. The snowy bears, white hair, red and gold robes this time thought, he was showing his colors, "I know that but you still have to think. You were nasty to that gang ever since the first day of school, and it continued. You told about Remus, you never treat Harry fairly, you don't treat any Griffindoor fairly, and you were terrible to Harry because of both Sirus and James. You have to cut this out!"  
  
"But I" started Snape but was stopped by Dumbledoor.  
  
"You started it," said Dumbledoor getting back his anger, "Live with it. And don't be so bias, about Harry, Gryfindoor, none wizard born people. We have two Mugles in the Order, you have to get over your hatred".  
  
"Me bias, HA," yelled Snape, this was the last straw, "you are just as bias as me. You let Harry get away with so many things! You let Griffindoor get away with so many things! That first year for Harry you could have awarded the points before the last day dinner you could have awarded them before the dinner but you had to get the Slytherens hopes up, and Hermione and her spells in the hallway, like the one in the first year where she set my robes ablaze. Face it Dumbledoor, you've always been just as bias as me, you just are better at hiding it!"  
  
Dumbledoor was in shock. Did he really do this? Did he really? Was he over protective? Dumbledoors face turned pale and he looked over to the clock of the Weaslys Griffinor family with harry and Ron now added but he finally said, "You may leave". Snape got up to leave and stomped out the door.  
  
"What have I done," said Dumbledoor as he looked up towards the sky.  
  
  
  
"Really" said Mrs. Weasly as she walked up and down the line of men. The line went from shortest too tallest. First was Hagrid with Fang, then Remus Lupin, and then Mr. Weasly. "I wanted to hit him too" continued Mrs. Weasly, "But did I? No". The room they were in had blue paint on the walls with a gold border. There was a fireplace in the middle of the room. The fireplace had blue bricks and a mahogany mantle. On the mantle sat a porslin figurine of a girl wairing a green dress and holding a basket full of dainty flowers. She had yellow hair and one of her thumbs, and flower petal were missing. There were logs next to the fireplace. There was a window to the left of the wood and a bookshelf beneath the window. To the left of the window was a Chest that was made of deep wood and had inlayed pinewood. On the wall parallel of the mantel was an ebony closet thing. It also had inlayed pinewood and contained stuff of the order. The closet had a lock on it and several charms to keep unwanted visitors away. To the left of that was a door leading to the kitchen. Then was the wall to the right of the fireplace. There was a huge bulletin board that had a list of things everyone had to do and a hat coat rack that was several feat long. In the middle of the room, in front of the fireplace stood a long blue velvet couch, to the right a golden arm chair and to the left a blue and gold modern couch. They all made a half circle around the fireplace.  
  
"But Molly, you heard what he said" said Arthur as he looked at Molly.  
  
"Yes I heard what he said and how irrationally you all acted. You could have gotten seriously hurt," said Molly as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yes, I know it was stupid, but he deserved it," said Remus loudly, "After all, he said that".  
  
But he was stopped by Molly, "We all heard what he said, you don't have to repeat it".  
  
"Molly" said Hagrid in stress, "He had it comin, afte all he ad been sain stuff like lat fer a while now" (translation: He had it coming, after all he had been saying stuff like that for a while now).  
  
"But Hagrid" started Molly.  
  
"You wanted to hit him to," said Arthur to Molly as he sat down on a chair.  
  
"And I heard from Arthur that you weren't to nice to Snape while you cleaned him up, I heard you" said Remus but he was interrupted by Molly.  
  
"Arthur, you told," said Molly clearly upset. Her face was turning a blush red.  
  
"Yes" said Arthur as he walked over to the fire place and nelt down, "and we have talked about it enough. Anyway, I think what we really ought to worry about is the kids. They have been under so much pressure".  
  
Then Snape walked into the room. Everyone starred at him as though he had three heads. "I just came for my coat," sneered Snape, "I don't want to interrupt your petty meeting". Then said Snape turning to Remus, "After all". Snape grabbed his coat and hat from the rack; "I don't want to hurt one of the last Muraders feelings". (If I spelt Muraders wrong I did that on purpose. If I spelt it right congratulate me! (). Hagrid had to hold Remus back as to that Snape didn't get bloodied up anymore. Then Snape walked out of the room.  
  
"How dare he" started Remus in anger. His face was know red.  
  
"Let it go" said Arthur.  
  
"I guess your right," said Molly. She was clearly about ready to put a charm on Snape.  
  
"He is right," said Charley as he walked into the room followed by Bill and Tongs. Charley wore a light blue tee shirt and jeans; Bill wore a leather jacket, jeans and an eyebrow and one ear earring. Tongs wore a blue skirt and white top and had auburn hair and red eyes.  
  
"We have some good news," said Bill.  
  
"Something to get rid of the Snape bad news," asked Hagrid.  
  
"Yep," said Tongs happily.  
  
Tongs and Charley were smiling like they had won a free trip to a Quitage game. Bill was sorta smiling but was busy keeping the fireplace lit.  
  
"Dumbledoor has excepted our offer," said Charley and Tongs together.  
  
So, like the chappie? The first one who guesses the offer correctly will be a famous something of your choice, like an author, Quitage player, ECT. try to do something really hard. Well, I will give you a hint of what the surprise is. What is Dumbledoor in control of? Oh, if you know what I am talking about how exactly is it going to work. I will take the closest answer. Sisters shouldn't give hints Bogalaga. See that button, Ya right there that says GO. Press it, come on, I know you can. Reviewers  
  
megafreak 2004-05-28 10 Signed Cool chappie. I never really did understand why everyone was fighting, but whatever, lol =) Keep up the good work.  
  
Answer: Everyone was just getting sick of eachother and there is lots of stress so they just blew the top.  
  
Jaspercat 2004-05-19 10 Signed good good, sorry for not reviewing sooner, but my computer isn't working well now so i can't even get another story or chapter up, and i'm furious, gr! Sorry, phewanyway, great chapter! please forgive me for always asking, but is Draco Malfoy in this? i thought the fight was funny,hee hee, Ron gets hit in the...eh, never mind, hee hee! i hate Snape and i hope he gets what he deserves for saying those RUDE things. who is Dennis? Colin Creevys little brother? update soon, love Jaspercat,.,.,.,.  
  
Answer: Yes, Draco is in this. He is just someone I made up.  
  
sumli 2004-05-19 10 Signed one rule u need 2 remember NEW SPEAKER, NEW LINE otherwise it gets confusing ! Answer: Hope I did better this time... 


	12. The Will

Aka, I own nothing but the new ideas. K, How did I do? Should I stick with longer chappies? Well that's it:  
  
From Hannah (Aka, Pussin Boots)  
  
Harry Potter and the Preparation  
  
The Will  
  
Harry walked over to his bed. This had been a busy day. First Ginny had gotten sick cause of Fred and Georges prank. Then Mrs. Weaslys stew caught ablaze. Then, oh then everything got worse and worse. Everyone just seamed to be at high tentioins. The worse part was that every night Harry heard someone groning and then there would be a person sceaming. He recongnized the scream but he didn't know from where.  
  
"I think I will read something" said Harry after five or ten minuets of sitting and thinking. Harry walked over to the book shelve. He looked down the row, Fifty Two ways to Enchant a Squar. "No" said Harry, "I think ill pass on that one". Harry went down the row entill he remembered, 'The book!' Harry pulled out a blue book and opened it. He turned a few pages and there lay, in a cut square, a diary. The diary of Petunia. Harry turned to the thurd page:  
  
8/12/72 Today was terrible! She left. I will start from the beginning.  
  
As I may have told you, Lily was excepted to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I thought it was all a joke! But I was wrong. A few days ago she left to get her school suplize. She had gotten me a group of candys, Chocolate Frogs and Some sort of beans... I burnt them after I ate one. She must have been trying to kill me! Well, today she left.  
  
I had gotten up as usuall, expecting a perfectly happy day. Then who came in? The freak, Lilly the little lug freak. She said that "She would miss me". We used to be so close! Then, oh I can barly write it! My parents are so proud. We have a witch in the family. I am the only one to see her as she is, a freak! She's gonna kill herself in that wisarding hell. Well, we all piled up in the car. I got the seat in the back. Well, we saw her off. Then this boy walked by, named James, he started making eyes at her. Then he walked strait ahead and into ME! Then he just kept walking, not so much as a houdy do! Then, oh then, we walked through a wall! Just to see her onto a train. I saw that James boy again. He was talking to three other boys. One was shorter than the rest. He had scragly hair and look like a rat. One boy called him Peter The other one was a boy, he was adverage hight. He had one deap scratch on his face, they called him Remus. Then there was a tall boy. He had dark brown hair and dark skin. He look as thouhg he was the girl heart throb. I was beginning to feal it but then I remembered that he was a witch and left it at that. His name was Sirus. What did James look like? He had dark brown hair and blue eyes and light skin. He clearly thouhgt a lot of himself. Then they left, finnaly and we went home.  
  
Well, we went to a resteraunt for dinner. I hated it! All anyone wanted to talk about was, HER! It wen on and on and on. She is briliant isnt she Henry. Yes, grand she is Kera. She is wonderfull isnt she Petunia dear. Ya right I said. We went home soon after that. Well, know I have two rooms, or at least I invaded hers. Over all, today was terrible. Oops, mums calling me, better go, bye!  
  
Petunia, (Luthiarnd)  
  
8/14/72  
  
Life is terrible. The teachers gave us tones sons of homework. This is how the day started:  
  
I got on the bus for my first day of school. I had to sit with Keath the bullie. It was terrible! Then I went to school. Im in Mrs. Jenkinders class. I just know she has it in for me. I came in to class and she asked why I was late and I got a detention! And the peple who came in later didn't get in trouble. I had a note of why I was late too. She hated Lily and she hates Me. Well, then at lunch all the guys sat around me and one of then, Vernon, wouldn't qute staring at me! He is such a git! Sure he is fit, but the moment he grows up he will be fat and worthless. Well, then I missed the late bus so I had to walk home in the dark! Mum and Dad, neadless to say, were not happy.Well, guess what, Im grounded! They kept saying how there "Good" child never had this happen. Sure they didn't say I wasn't a good child, but that was what they ment. Oo they just make me so mad... Well, whats a girl to do. I finished all my homework, and did extra credit for a week and did extra chores! I am so borred! Well, like I said life is terrible. Oh, yes, I over heard my parents saying that I am the "Proulbum child". Well, gotta go.  
  
Petunia, (Luthiarnd)  
  
Harry put the book down. 'Wow, she really didn't like her' thought Harry, 'Well, I think I will get some sleap'. Harry put the book back on the shelf and went to sleap.  
  
Then, "Ahhhh" came a shrieking cry. The next thing Harry knew he was in a dark, dank, humid room. It felt like life had been sucked out of it. The room had new green wallpaper. All along the walls were papers with names and pictures written on it; Cedric Diggory. Harry could still picture the very day he had died, and he could still picture his ghost as he said, "Hold on, Harry".  
  
Then the name John Rupert. His picture was of an old man. Harry remembered what he had said too, "He was a real wizard then? Killed me, that one did... You fight him boy...."  
  
The there was the name Bertha Jorkins. She had said, "Don't let go, now!" Her voice had echoed like Cedric, "Don't let him get you, Harry- don't let go!"  
  
The next name was, James Potter. Harry would charis what he had said, "Your mothers coming..." Harry wished he had lived. "She wants to see you... it will be all right... hold on..."  
  
Harry thought that that was what had made him stay alive, what had given him the strength. The next one was Lily Potter, "When the connection is broken, we will linger, for only a moment... but we will give you time... you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts... do you understand, Harry?"  
  
"Yes" Harry had gasped.  
  
Then Cedric had spoken to him, "Harry... take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents..." Harry had to fight back tears as he remembered.  
  
"I will" Harry had promised.  
  
"Do it know" James had said, "be ready to run... do it know...." Harry burst into tears. Why did all this have to happen? Next on the wall was a surprise to him, it was Sirus. Harry could remember all the things he had said to Harry.  
  
"Harry, are you all right? I knew it- I knew something would happen like this- what happened?" Sirus had said after that whole incident. Sirus would have died for him, as Harry almost did for Sirus. Harry remembered Sirus's body falling behind the vale...  
  
"Shut up," yelled a man who sat on an armchair. He looked young know, different from when Harry had seen him before. Know he looked as thought he was 25. Clearly he had killed several to gain youth, but Harry knew who he was, he was Valdimort.  
  
"But" started a person who was groveling on the floor; Wormtail. Harry could just imagine what it would have been like for Wormtail if he had known what he was planing to do when he was still in school.  
  
"I wanted him dead" screamed Valdimort. Valdimort looked as though he had lost the ending battle of a war.  
  
"But M-mas-st-er-r" stuttered Wormtail.  
  
"But what" lashed Valdimort.  
  
"I tried to kill Remus but it didn't work!" said Wormtail as he prepared himself for a spell to by striked on him.  
  
"Clearly you didn't try hard enough" hollered Valdimort.  
  
"But it wasn't my fault" said Wormtail.  
  
"You ought to have been able to do a simple task like that" yelled Valdimort.  
  
"I tried Master" continued Wormtail.  
  
"How hard is it to kill a lonely old man" yelled Valdimort.  
  
'What' thought Harry, 'Kill Remus! What are they talking about'.  
  
"Wormtail" saidValdimort, "Clearly you still are attached to him".  
  
"N-no I h-have n-no-ot" stuttered Wormtail.  
  
"Peter" Valdimort said, "I am going to sent someone else. You will distroy any attachment you still have to that Mauradir".  
  
"Its Marauder" muttered Peter.  
  
"I know" said Valdimort.  
  
Then everything dissolved into a mist and Harry woke up with a start. "Harry what's wrong" asked Ron as he leaned over Harry. Ron's eyed showed great concern. His red hair got in his face and his blue shirt was stained.  
  
"Nothing" said Harry as he started to sit up.  
  
"Don't lie to me Harry," said a familiar voice. It was Remus. Remus's hair was dark and his skin was no longer pale. Remus hadn't gotten over Sirus's death. Every night Harry would hear him call out in the middle of the night.  
  
"Remus" said Harry in surprise, "Where".  
  
"Where is everyone" asked Remus, "They went out but we". Remus nodded to Ron, "wanted to stay, and you had fallen asleep".  
  
"Oh" said Harry. Then there was an aquird silence.  
  
"Well" said Ron, "What were you moaning about".  
  
"Nothing" said Harry.  
  
"Oh no, not again" moaned Remus.  
  
"What" asked Ron.  
  
"He wasn't doing his occlamency" answered Remus, then turning to Harry he said, "That's it, wasn't it. What did you hear".  
  
"Well" said Harry... Harry explained all he had heard, he even went into detail about his memores about that 5th year.  
  
"Oh" said Remus when harry was done. Remus was know pale, "I was expecting something but not this".  
  
"I was" said Ron as if everyone knew what was going on but Remus.  
  
"I mean about Peter" said Remus. Then Remus seamed to be gone, into his own world. Ron looked at Harry as thouhg to ask, "Has he gone nuts?"  
  
"Sorry bout that" said Remus as he reentered reality.  
  
"Its okay" said Ron, "What were you thinking about".  
  
"I was thinking about the day I met Peter, James and S-sirus-s" said Remus as he fought to get that name out. Remus was the only one that didn't call the dog Sirus Sirus. It was too hard for him. At that moment Sirus walked in.  
  
"Oh hello Sirus" said Ron as he rushed over to scoop up the dog. Sirus started licking Ron's face.  
  
"Well" said Harry, "How about we go do something".  
  
"I have to do some stuff about the order" said Remus.  
  
"What kind of stuff" asked Ron.  
  
"Nice try" said Remus as he messed up Ron's hair.  
  
"Why don't you take a break" said Harry.  
  
"I guess I could" said Remus, "Anyway, I guess we could do something".  
  
"What sort of things" asked Harry.  
  
"Know Harry" said Remus, "Everyone in the Order is required to have a will for Just in case. This is Sirus's". Remus walked over to the cabinet in the living room, opened the lock and pulled out a piece of paper, being sure to block the inside view of the cupboard from Harry and Ron. Then he closed the cupboard and locked it. Remus walked over to the couch and sat down. Remus read the will.  
  
Sirus Black  
  
I, Sirus Black here by leave the following objects to the following people.  
  
The Orders: I here by leave 10% of my money to the order as well as my enchanted cupboards and other such things. I also leave them my person hunting tools.  
  
The Weasly Family: ("He left stuff to us" exclaimed Ron) I here by leave the weasly family 15% of my money to be divided evenly to the members of the family. I leave Ginny that box she loved so dearly. I leave Charley anything and everything that has to do with dragons, thestrals and other magical creatures. I leave Bill that coat he liked and the boots. I leave the twins my book I wrote for new prank ideas, my flobberword, Filloqid, Kinderalistal, Popinkindorist, Jansd, Binfric, Mendolinkel and other animal book and collection for "business purposes". (Ron laughed aloud at that) Percy gets that itching potion to be slipped into is drink. And Ron gets, no I didn't forget you, 20 shillings, my nimbus 2001, (Wow" said Ron) my shadow clock, my old prank book and pranks so that with Harry (not Hermione, she would give it away) you can make Snivilis's, Slitherens and anyone else's life a living Hell. Have fun!  
  
Hermione: I leave you all my old books, A Hogwarts History, How to become an animagis (use that for the u know what) (Harry gasped, how did he know. Remus only smiled) , Five ways of Tranceportatioin for all ages. That one is realy good. 10% of my money. Know you wont have to change your money at gringots! And a shadow cloak.  
  
Tongs: To my cousin, you get 20% of my money, if you win the case, my place to share with Harry, The family heirlooms (burn them for all I care) my mothers picture which I request is used as a dartboard or is burnt. The house elf, sell him if you like and my other two way mirror (Harry and Remus will know what I am talking about soon enough).  
  
Harry: I leave you all my favorite furniture, 25% of my money, the Marauders map (I already discust it will Remus), James old picture album, Lily's wedding gown, Lily's favorite music bow and other such items and James and Lily's wand as well as mine (if mine is found).  
  
Remus: I hereby leave you with 20% of my money, my invisibility clock (yes harry, I had an invisibility clock), my favorite books, my favorite clocks, my favorite objects and James old Hogwarts prefect pin. I also leave you Remus (and Molly and Arthur) Harry's new guardian.  
  
Dumbledoor: I leave you whatever you feel you need.  
  
Hagrid: Buckbeack  
  
Well that's it. Everything else is up for grabs.  
  
Harry looked at Remus in shock. "Ya" said Ron as though he knew just what Harry was thinking. Ron's red hair matched his red pants and shirt.  
  
"Here" said Remus as he handed Ron something that had been behind him. Remus wore a blue rope.  
  
"A purse" said Ron in discust. Remus started fiddling around with a piece of glass.  
  
"This" Remus explained, "is a sevenleage looking glass. It it used for seeing great distances when you have seven league boots. When you don't, and like this case, it is for starting a bottomless perce". Ron looked at Harry and said, "That would come in handy".  
  
"Know give it back" said Remus, "It is a bottomless purse". Ron slowly handed the purse back to Remus. Then Remus started pulling things out of the purse; 20 shillings, a nimbus 2001,shadow clock, and an old prank book. Remus handed them to Ron. Ron's mouth was wide open in shock.  
  
"This is the most money I have ever had" said Ron. He slowly looked over the stuff but he kept staring at the Nimbus to thousand then his eyes stopped dead on the shadow cloak. "Wow" said Ron, "Harry, do you now what this means? On every night but a full moon I can go with you while you use your invisibility cloak and go to the shrieking shack, and to Hagrid".  
  
"Wow" said Harry in shock, this was great, his blue shirt and Jeans were covered by Hedgwid who had just flown in throuhg the window, "And Hermione has one too!"  
  
Remus just smiled and started pulling out more things. He pulled out first a writing desk that was levitated to Harry's room by Remus.  
  
"25% of Sirus's money is know in your back account Harry" said Remus to explain where that was. Then Remus pulled out the Marauders map. Remus gave that to Harry. Then Remus paused, James old picture album. That meant the world to Remus but he slowly sent it over to Harry. Then he pulled out Lily's wedding gown. It was white with flowers embroidered everywhere. Lily's favorite music box was the next thing he pulled. It was covered with inlayed wood. Little figurines and then James, Lily and Sirus's wands. They were in a case of four. The fourth was empty. Harry pulled out the wands carefully and looked at them then set them back down in the case.  
  
"Hi all" said Hermione as she walked in, "What are you doing". Then she saw the bag and said, "Oh".  
  
"Your turn" said Ron happily.  
  
Hermoine sat down and was told what she had gotten. "Wow" said Hermione. Remus pulled out A Hogwarts History, How to Become an Animagis, and Five ways of Tranceportatioin for all ages and a shadow cloak. "Wow" said Hermione, "a shadow cloak, know we all wont be clumped under yours". Hermoine nodded at Harry.Then Crookshanks jumped onto Hermones lap.  
  
"Who is" started Ron but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny" said Hermione.  
  
"Hermoine" said Remus, "Your money is in your new account at the bank". With that Remus handed her the key. Hermoine was still in shock causing Ron to laugh aloud. The Mrs. Weasly walked in with the Weasly clan and the rest on the people referred to in the Will. Remus read the will to everyone and gave them their gifts.  
  
Tongs was not to happy when she heard about the house elf. "Oh yipy" sadi Tongs, "Ill just let the Molfoys keap him".She was happy about the money and the whole Harry thing, even thouhg they had lost the case. Tongs sadi that she might be able to get some money from the heirlooms. "Im going to put the picture up as a dart board" said Tongs as she heard about how she wold get the picture of Mrs. Black. She loved the two way mirror, she knew exactly what Sirus was talking about and so did Harry.  
  
Then was Mrs. Weasly. Her green dress and red hair was neat and tidy. Mrs Weasly gasped as she was told of the 15% of the money was her familys She gasped.  
  
Ginny was so happy when she got that box. It had Ebony woood with gold and siver inlays and satin cloth for linig. It waso had hidden compartmnt that was covered with invisitity cloth.  
  
Next was Charley. He was given 12 books on dragons, 5 dragon holog a dragon, mosaic desk. He got a ball that when you said what you wanted, a liofe sized version of that animal showed up.  
  
Bill was over joyed when he got the coat and boots. But the twins, well, they took the book, animal colletion and other such things rught up to there room befor Molly could protest Snape did get what Sirus had asked for. The Weaslys gave it to him. Mrs. Weasly was in shock, "Wow' was all she could say entill finally she said, "Know we will be able to fix this place up for everyone to have room".  
  
"Well" said Fred, "I think were doing fairly well, after all, Fred & I do have our own rooms..."  
  
"Ya, but look at the girls, 3 two a room, and Harry Ron and Nevil" said Aurther.  
  
"Oh, we like it," said Luna. Ron made a little noise in the background that sounded like caugh caugh, ya right, caugh caugh. Hermione shot Ron and angry glare.  
  
"Well, if your sure" said Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"We still have one proulbum," said Charley.  
  
"And what would that be" asked Mrs Weasly politly.  
  
"Buckbeck" said Hagrid.  
  
Ya, I rushed it a bit, sorry bout that. Well, Hope you liked it.  
  
Reviews  
  
megafreak 2004-06-09 11 Signed  
  
Cool chappie again. The offer... Hm? Something with Hogwarts, right? Charlie and Tonks are the new DADA teachers... Close?  
  
Answer: Very close! The thingy will work like this. Charley will be the magical creature teacher. Hagrid and him will be switching off every week. Tongs will be the Dada teacher. Great guess! What would you like for you to become? U no, auther, inventor, a new teacher that was invented just know? You could be the Modern Magic teacher. She (or he) would get to teach about Valdimort and ect. If you were to chose that, would you mind being evil? Or you could be good, but eather way. You could also be a bad guy that is also trying to distroy Valdimort, but he would take over. I just want to not make the book to strait forward. (  
  
From: shdurrani chapter keep going.  
  
till next time  
  
Alex  
  
Answer: Hope you liked the chappie! 


	13. Suprise and Suplise

Well, tell me what you think and my computer doesn't want to work and that it why it took me so long to upload...

Harry Potter and the Preparation 

_**Supplies and surprise**_

Harry slowly dragged himself out of bed. The past few weeks had been terrible! All the people in the Order seemed to be having such different views that they hardly ever talked to each other and worst of all next year he was going to have Occlamency with Snape again! 'Not again' Harry had thought when he heard the news. One good thing that had happened was that the Jr. Order was doing fine. Just the other day they decided who was going to teach what for good! They wrote it down on a piece of paper; the Jr. Order was making sure that the Jr. Order had notes and ect. (or Hermione was). Harry stood up and changed out of his blue pajamas and into a pair of blue jeans and red shirt. He walked over to Ron and woke him up. "Just a few more minuets" said Ron, as he did every morning when this routine passed. Then Ron would change and Harry would wake up Neville. Ya, Harry and Ron liked Neville but they hated him in the morning. He was all happy and chipper then.

"Why are you so chipper in the morning but you get mellow later on in the day (and clumsy)" Ron asked.

"Well" Neville said, his face screwed up into a weird position, "I'm not clumsy or gloomy in the morning cause I haven't quite remembered all the bad things in the world".

"Like what" Ron asked.

"Like everything" Neville replied. "Like Va-aldamort" said Neville, "You know, just before my parents went". Neville paused for a moment before continuing to swallow up the tears that were trying to trail down his face. "Just before they, had it happen, they had started saying Va-aldimorts name". Neville stood up and got changed, walked down stairs and didn't say a word such as even morn'in.

-----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

Down at the break fast table eggs, scrambled, hard-boiled, over easy... were set. And bread, homemade (yes my family and I do make homemade bread). As well as things like bacon and sausages... Harry looked across the table at Hermione who had her hair pulled up and then at Ron. Ron was starring at her like she was all there was in the world and he couldn't have it. Harry tried hard to suppress a giggle but Luna and Ginny weren't as good as he was because when they looked at Ron they broke into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron; his face screwed up into a questioning face.

"No-othing" said Ginny and Luna, then they looked at eachother and started laughing again. At the other end of the table was Arthur, Molly, Remus, Charley, Hagrid, Prongs, Dumbledore Fred, George, Bill, Snape, Neville and other people in the Order and out. Harry listened to there conversation.

"I think that the Government has no idea what they are doing" said Fred.

"What makes you think that" asked Tongs with curiosity.

"Well" said George, "I just finished reading the Daily Prophet and they are saying that it is just a matter of time before Valdimort gets a turn for the worst to our advantage". With that people in the room gasped, he had said _Valdamort!_

"What" said Fred with curiosity.

"Nothing", said Ron sarcastically, "You just said you know who's name!"

Fred just shock his head and looked around the room only to see Neville playing with his food and looking at the Daily Prophet. "What is it" asked Fred and George.

"Nothing" Neville finally said after a defining silence. Fred and George looked at each other knowingly.

"Well" said Molly to lighten up the mood, "School starts in about a month".

Hermione looked up at Molly happily.

"Do we go to Hogsmead soon" asked Ginny.

"Yes" said Remus, "Tomorrow me, Prongs and Hagrid will be going with you".

The rest of the day seamed to just drag on, especially for Neville. Everyone just walked around and thought about the next school year.

Harry walked through the small stretch of woods that the Weasly family owned. Then a gust of wind grew, and the world seamed to become ice. Harry felt his scare suddenly have a strong gust of pain. He fell to the ground clutching his scar. He felt like he was losing all emotion, similar to the effect of the dementor, but, different. Harry looked across the stretch of land. He saw a figure in the distance and then, "Woooooooh" went Harry as he was pulled into the bushes. Harry's heart went thud idib ud, thud idib ud. 'What's going on' thought Harry. The heard a rustling behind him. Harry grabbed a stick (he had left his wand in his trunk) and he turned around and started hitting someone, he didn't even look to find out who it was.

"Colin" said Harry in surprise as he recongnized the person who he was looking at, "Colin Creavy?' Then Colin's face changed to Ginny.

"What" asked Ginny.

"Nothing" said Harry, "Its nothing".

"Oh, that's great, then you were hitting me for no reason" said Ginny then changed the subject, her voice lowering, suddenly frightened, "Did you feel that!?"

"Yes" said Harry staring at the spot he had seen the figure.

"What" started Ginny. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "You don't think" said Ginny.

"Naw" said Harry unisured, "The Order is protected from people, not to mention no body knows...'

"No, I mean about Colin" said Ginny as she sat in a more comfortable position.

"What about Colin" asked Harry suspisously.

"Well, you did think I was him, and he was acting farely weird last year" stated Ginny.

"Ginny" said Harry, "You are like a sister to me so I have to tell you that I don't know what's up but you have been very suspicious lately".

"But" started Ginny.

"Let's just go home" said Harry as he stood up, then helped Ginny up. Harry still couldn't help but wonder if she was right...

######

Harry woke up to find himself in his own bed. "What the" started Harry. Ron and Ginny were playing a game of chess.

"Mornin Harry" said Luna cheerfully from the left, back corner of the room. Harry ground as sat up in bed, clearly she was chipper in the morning. Hermione was over in the same corner as Luna doing some homework.

"Homework already" asked Harry.

"Already" exclaimed Hermione and she took in a big breath, "Really Harry, today we are going to Hogsmead! Day after tomorrow we go to school! You haven't even started your homework". Hermione stared at Harry waiting for a answer.

"Hermione" said Ron as he put down he moved a Castle, "We can start our work when we want to, you don't see Neville rushing to get his work done".

"That is because" started Luna, Ron rolled his eyes, "He already finished". Ron glared at Luna.

"Come on" said Harry as he brushed his matted black hair having worn his clothing to bed, "We might was well get it done and over with".

Ron looked up at Harry and sighed, "Fine" and cleaned up the chess game and got out his Defense Against the Dark Arts Book. First they did a essay about the three unforgivable curses". "That will be easy" said Ron. After an hour of home work Harry and Ron were on the last task.

"Write a seven page report on why Modern Magic and how it will shape the Muggle and wizarding world" said Harry; Ron groaned.

"Well" said Hermione rather matter of factly, "If you had started it earlier it would be so bad know". They finally finished there homework and headed down stairs all a different times.

######

"Know" said Mrs. Weasly to each of the children, "I expect you to all be on your best behavior". Mrs. Weasly looked over at Ginny who had know taken Fred and Georges job at tricks and with that Mrs. Weasly gave everyone there list of school things.

######

"We will be using flou powder' said Remus as he pulled you a blue pouch. "Hermoine, Luna, Ginny. You go first" continued Remus. He gave each of them a small handfull of flou powder and sent them on there way. Remus looked over at Hagrid and his over sized coat which was very hard to find conserning his size already. Then he looked over to Prongs who was know changing her hair to long, strait and yellow with green streaks to match her green robe.

"Next is Harry" said Remus as he gave him a handfull of powder. Harry slowly took the powder and walked over into the sooty fireplace. "Hogsmead" yelled Harry and there was a flash of light and a POP sound. It took Harry a good while to notice that it was working but he was going faster than usual. He could see into the different places but all the places looked the same color as the flou powder, kelp green. Finnaly Harry regained his wits and got out just when he was about to pass Hermione, Luna and Ginny. There was a second POP sound as he flew out of the Weaslys fireplace and landed on Fred who was trying to clean up the shop for opening by putting some beans on a shelf. When Harry landed on fred one of those beans poped into his mouth. Harry felt several things at once, the hitting Fred, the hitting the floor, the bruises that he was gaining and somehting phomeing in his mouth. Harry stood up only to find the Red phome was dripping onto his and Freds robes.

"Here" said George as he forced another bean down his throuhgt. Harry felt dissy, but not to dissy to asked, "What was that".

"A Fizzy Beany Weasly Snack, particularily good for trick on teachers' said Fred as he stood up and cleaned up the mess. Harry was about to move out of the way when BAM Neville headed strait for him. Everything slowed down. Harry watched as terrified Neville flew torwards Harry then with a BOOM Neville hit Harry causing Harry to miss Fred by inches.

"What the" started Neville only to get up in time to see Ron hurtled out of the fireplace and into the "_Places Placez Tricks Candy and Books" _shelf. Hermoine rushed over to Ron only to find that Ron was throwing up molti colored gew. George gave Ron a pill. Harry slowly walked over to Ron.

"Oww" said Ron.

Remus finnaly arived in the shop. He just looked around wondering what had happened. Then came Prongs and Hagrid both wondering the same thing. Fred read there looks and said, "They didn't expect the powder to be that fast".

"Oh" said Remus, "Ithouhgt you knew that this was Fast Fansy Flou Powder!"

"Thanks for telling us know" said Harry rather sarcasticly. For the first time Harry knotices what the store looked like. It had green and orange walls. There were posters all over the place and candy on the floor.

"Ya" said Ron, "A good load of help it does to my brouses".

"And my store" muttered Fred so only George and unfortunatly Prongs who glared at him.

"Sorry bout la mess" said Hagrid.

"Its okay" said George kindly.

"Mind if we go to the back of your shop to, u no, make up an order of when to leave and come back" asked Prong to George, not Fred cause Fred was still raving a but about the store. (Do any of you watch Teen Titans?)

"Go ahead," said George chipperly as he started to clean up the mess, "But these beans are no good know that they have fallen on the floor".

"And neather are these Teacher Teasers" said Fred. Teacher Teasers are things that look like fire chrackers, the ilegal kind (don't ask me how I know what they look like, I would plead the 5th". The difference is that they say things like _Snape, a message from Prongs, Padfoot and Moony_ then a holigram would moon him or something. This particular one particuarily inowyed Remus, hm, I wonder why!?

"And the Fizzy Beany Weasly Snacks are not good enuff to sell"continued George.

"And the Teacher Tencer" said Fred. Teacher Tencers are things that turn into things that inoy them.

"Well" said George, "That is a lot of ruined stuff".

"How about you guys have them," said Fred.

"Ya," said George.

"Consider them," both the Weaslys said.

"Free samples," said Fred. Ron scooped up the discardes and followed Remus and the group to the back of the store.

########################################################

"So" said Ron, "everyone is going in groups of three, right". Ron sat comfortably in a chair. The walls were a nice green and had a chair border alighning the bottom of the wall. There was a fireplace in the middle of the room along with 7 different colored sacs filled with flou powder. There was a nice wood floor and had a rug in the middle. A braided rug, green. There was a couch and two armchairs; All of them eather cream or green. On the walls was one bulitin board that had Quitage posters, pictures of the school and a picture of the family hich inclueded Harry in it, but not Purcey who was crosed out and know would have blood pop out of his eyes every minuetr or so.

"Yes" said Remus recolecting Harrys itention.

"Is that it" asked Neville. This was the first thing he had siad all day. He was still acting realy upset and no one knew why.

"Well, actually I was hopeing that you, Neville, could come with me so that after school shopping you could help me with some, um, other stuff" said Tongs.

"Okay" said Neville rather chipperly (is that a real word?).

ï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïï ï ïïï ï ïï ï ïï ï

"Well" said Hermoine as the Harry, Ron and herself headed out of the shop, "We have better take a look at the list. Harry and Ron tore open there envelopes and read:

Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (only some) Headmaster: Profesor Dumbledoor 

_Teachers that effect you:_

Profesor Flitwick 

_Profesor McGonical(spspspspsp)_

_Profesor Snape _(for Harry cause of Occlamency and Hermoine)

Profesor Hagrid 

_Profesor Tralony (sp)_

_And new to our school is _

_Profesor Charly Weasly who will be co. teaching Magical Creatures_

_Profesor Prongs (don't know last name) who will be doing Dada_

_Profesor Christina Marshel who will be teaching Mordern Magic, a new class to our school. Modern Magic will be teaching about You know who and who to and not to expect in the coming years. She will also be teaching about the new magical finds in school. You will be continualy reading the Dayly Profit and The Quibler._

Suplise **All the Beast in the Wisarding World by Genie Frenskillerstill**

_Dangerous Magic by Rensove Willorbush_

_You Know Whos life from start to know by Hannah Apricot_

_Modern Magic by Crise Humphulump_

_Mugle History by Chrise Woosles_

_TV and other Mugle Electronics by Tento Smith_

_Mugle Money by Termontony Timothy_

_Wizarding Plants by Hermio Herbivore _

_Sevendy Two ways to... by Humfry Bogart_

_Tranceformation by Terminator Sandler_

_One caldrin (Hermione)_

_One delux ALL OUT POTIONS KIT!!!_

_Potions by Cederic Denyell_

_Three sets of school robes_

_One party robe_

_7 notebooks_

_Penquil and ink_

_Bag_

_And other such items_

_All years are aloud to bring a Cat, Frog, Owl._

_And 6th year remember, Newts are only a year away..._

From Profesor Dumbledoor 

"Okay, off we go" said Harry as they went onto the streets. There were tons and tons of people. Most of them wore black robes but some wore there old school colors, red and gold, blue, purple, and green. There were buildings surrounding them with names such as "Killens Postions Shop" and "Olivanders Wands". The buildings looked like they were from the past, with the red brick, old friendly 1800s feeling.

"Come one guys" said Hermione as she grabbed each of there hands and pulled them into the book shop. "Lets see" she was off.

"Well" said Harry to Ron and was about to say that they ought to start looking when Ron said, "Look.

"Theres the Quitage Through the Ages 2" said Ron as Harry and him rushed over. The book had a golden binding, a red cover with a picture of a quitage set with the titale in golden lettering. Harry and Ron stared at it for what seemed like only minutes.

"Really" said a voice behind them. Ron turned around with a start the exhales.

"Hermone" said Ron, "Know what did you have to scare us for".

Hermone just sighed.

"Harry, Ron I got your books, I already paid for them but you each owe me 15 sickles" said Hermoine. Harry and Ron handed over the money and got the books. (They were given the money already). Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at a bench for a moment to look at the books. "They came in a set" explained Hermione when Harry noticed that they all had a blue cover, sivler binding and silver lettering. The three stood up and went to Planterness Shop and each got there bags, robes and pens ink and notebooks. All of there stuff had the Griffindoor simble on them. Hermione also got some other things that were consealed from them entill they reached the Weaslys Shop some hours later.

Next they went to the pet shop to get some owl food and Hermoine to spend all her money on cat stuff. Then they headed to the Food and Drink to get some late lunch. "Well" said Hermione to the waitress, "I would like three Fuzzy Sodas and three burgers please from the Mugle menu".

"They must be trying to inroduce muggle food" said Ron as he sat down. Harry looked around the room as Ron and Hermoine chatted. The place had red walls with black fires in round silver dishes.

"Hey" said Smeas and Hannah Bones. They walked over to Harry and Hermoine. Smeas wore a red robe and his brown hair was down flat. Hannah had long yellow hair that had a slight curl. She clearly was atleast a quarter Polish (just like me).

"We were hopeing to find you here (Hannah Bones was Madams bones neice)" said Hannah.

"Ya" said Smeas, "We were wondering if we could start a little, thing..." Smeas explained that they should start a little group to help them get ready to fight , "Va- va- al-dimort, Va- valdimort, Valdimort" finished Smeas confidently, then he looked around to see if he had come, but there being no sighn of him he relaxed. Harry smiled and explained there plan that they already had and who was on the group. Slowly more kids came into the resteraunt. Dean from Gryfindoor, and Hannah from Hufflepuff.

"Well" said Harry, "that makes, 10 people".

"Ten" said Smeas, "Are you sure that's it! I was hopeing for more".

"Not since last years" started Dean who stopped when he realized where they were.

"Lets meet back at the Weaslys at 2" said Ron. So everyone left, Hermione payed for the food and they rounded up Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"Well" said Neville, "Just let me get my wand and I'll be off, Remus doesn't knead my help any more, we did his stuff first'. The six hurried off to Olivanders. They walked inside.

"Why Neville, its nice to see you, a pitty about your fathers wand though" said Mr. Olivanders from behind the desk. Neville just looked at the desk. On it were 5 wands. "Try them"said Mr. Olivanders. With the first one, Unicorns hair and Phenix feather 1940, he broke a window, second, Phenix, 7 feat 1899, hit Ron in the nose, Kelpi 1991, broke a glass of water but the last one...

"Thestral and Dragon, Norbet 1777" said Mr. Olivanders as he eyed Harry and then winked, "6 feat 3 inches". Neville reluctantly tried and blue smoke flew out and made a dragon. Neville bought the wand and they headed off to the Weaslys shop.

===============================================================

"Fred, George" said Ron when he reached them. He explained the whole thing...

"Sure you guys can go into the back room" said Fred and he smiled, remembering the times he had in the Dada class with them.

The six waited entill the others finnaly arived ten minuets late. "Well" said Hermone getting straight to the point, "Her are some rings and a chain. These will show the day and time of each meating and only the owner will be able to see it. The rings are all different, but only slightly. All have a silver band as well as a colored stone band on top of it. Each has the color of there house for the stone band and each has the name engraved on the inside of the ring. I have already set the time for the first meeting. Does anyone have any proulbums with the upcoming meeting?"

No one said anything.

"Know that that is settled" said Dean, "where will we meet? We can't go to the same place as last time". The group sat in silence. Where could they go. Hermoine got out a paper and said, "okay, we will brain storm".

"How about moaning Murtles bath room" asked Smeas. "sure it's a girls room but no one would go in there".

"Murtle would squell" said Hannah Bones as she shuttered remembering a memory.

"What about" said Hannah from Hufflepuff, "No that wouldn't work".

"Oh" said Hannah bones, "call be Puss, then I wont be confussed with Hannah, after all, that would be very very inoying".

"K" said Ron.

"I know" said Ginny, "The forest".

"No" said Ron loudly and then a vail passed over his face and he muttered Spiders. The group sat in thought entill,

"What about the shreiking shack" said Neville. Smeas, Dean, Hannah and Puss look at him as though he had gone nuts.

"How could we get there" said Smeas, "I meen, it is off down here, not by the school. Harry sighed and explained everything about how they had found out about the shack and the day where Lupin had changed, he ever mentioned Sirus because everyone know knew he was not guilty.

"Okay" said Smeas, "I'm for it". They took a vote and that was there new meeting place.

"Know who is going to teach what" asked Neville.

"I'll do Dada" said Harry, everone was for that.

"I'll do extra stuff with herboligy, so that if you get hurt in the woods we can do something" said Neville, he got the job.

"Ill do potions" said Hermoine, the potions was reluctently voted in.

"Okay" said Dean, "Three extra classes, I can handle that". Then Fred came in.

'Hi ya" said Fred. Fred explained ot everyone about how Prongs, Him and George were helping out and he handed out free samples of stuff.

"One major good point to this" said Ron, "Free stuff". The group laughed. Finnaly it was time to go home and everyone left. Harry went straight to bed to wake up to Hogwarts tomarow...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anyone who can guess whats wrong with Buckbeak gets to chose what Puss's personality is! ï Y'all like thid chappie? Have any of you read any Tamorra Peirce novles? I sugest you do. Although they seem to be more f books for girls...

Megafreak: see! I got you in, you will be in the next chappie. Well, did you like it? Dis like it? Was it rushed? Give me Plot sugestions, im out...

Jaspercat: Yo, its okay it tookyou to long to review cause its takeng me so long to upload. I am going to hold whats wrong with buckbeak for a while, you know, make you sweat... Yes, Sirius was rich. Did you like this chappie?

_From Madame Pussin Boots!_

_In Dwemordein in Lorien _

_Seldome have walked the feet of men_

_Few mortal eyes have seen the light_

_That lies there ever long and bright_

_Galadrial Galadrial_

_Clear is the water in your well_

_Fair is the ring on your white hand_

_By Tolkien_


	14. No tital

I own nothing! Nothing tear trickling down face. Well, nothing is perfect. I am thinking about a NL/LL slash, there will be a slight HG/RW slash. I'm thinking about Puss and Dean or Smeas or Hannah and Dean or Smeas. I know, Harry and Valdimort. smiles viscously no I couldn't, you forgive me for the joke smiles sweetly, guys melt Okay, thanks for putting up with that sweat trickle. Well, that's it!

Oh, ya, are y'all left or right handed?

_**Harry Potter and the Preparation**_

Harry woke up at 5; after all, today was to be the first day at Hogwarts! Okay, so that wasn't it all, he also had to pack. Harry got out of bed and headed over to his dresser. He grabbed a tee, pants, smiley underwear and a pair of socks... He went into the bathroom, took his shower, changed and brushed his teeth, almost ready for a new day. Harry looked at the fish shower curtain and green tiles, ignoring the ugly puck green paint and sink. He slowly walked out and headed over to the empty, blue trunk, open, in the middle of the blue room. Harry walked over to the dresser and pulled out first his underwear and socks, then pants, then shirt. Harry next went to his bookshelf and grabbed all his books and put them into the suitcase. He stopped at 12 books. All by Tamara Pierce; the Circle of Magic 1 2 3and 4 and the Circle Continues 1 2 3and 4. She had an ideal world for magic, Muggles and Witches, or "Mages" she called them. Yes she was a Muggle, but not a stupid one. Harry put the books into the bag. He also put in Song of the Lioness.

Then he took out his CFDPlayer. It is the same as a CD player except for the fact that is was able to be played in Hogwarts and did not need batteries. He pulled out another blue bag and put it in it. He started putting in the CFDs. He put in the Lord of the Rings CFD sound tracks, English hits 2004, Belly which is a sort of rock group, and David Byrne, Like Humans Do. It was a very Sci-Fish CFD. It belonged to Luna; she is a major Sci-Fi freak. Then he pulled out a random amount of CFDs.

Then he started putting his wand, and other such things. There, know he was packed. Harry walked the stuff down the stairs. The walls paint was chipping away, and the stairs squeaked, but this was his new home, but nothing like Sirius's. Harry swallowed up a tear that was trying to emerge on his soft hot skin. Harry finely made it down the stairs to find an empty kitchen except for two people, Fred and George.

"Hey" said Harry as the scurried out the door, there red hair looked ablaze in the sunrise. Ron nudged George and they both turned around, there green robes bringing out there eyes.

"Hey Harry" said Fred.

"Lipou Contre grn'ce," said George. Harry looked at Fred in confusion. Fred explained.

"It's our language," said Fred.

"We just invented it," said George.

"After all," said Fred.

"Don't all twins try at one point in there life (me and my twin sister tried it, but it didn't work. Aka, were both girls a partly ferternal and partly identical) ," finished both the twins. Harry still stared at them, not breaking the connection.

"Um," Fred finely said, "We are kind of already late for work so".

"Oh," said Harry, "I just wanted to say "Bye"".

"Oh," said George looking at Fred as though they were all knowing. They nodded to each other and headed over to Harry.

"What else is it," asked George.

"Just" said Harry, "How are we going to keep enough money to get the stuff the Jr.O (order) needs".

"Work for it" said Fred simply. They headed for the door, waved good bye and, POFFED! Harry walked into the living room, sat down and started to read, Alanna, book one in the Lioness quartet by Tamara Pierce. Harry sat there for hours just reading.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&88==--

Harry got into the car that was arranged for the group to get to the platform. For six years Harry had gone to the platform, argued with Draco, and then talk. Hermione settled herself next to him and Ginny on the other side. "What do you think of Alanna in "Song of the Lioness" Ginny asked.

"Its okay" said Harry, "If you like stories for girls". Harry looked straight at Ginny. Ginny was laughing at him! He could tell it through the eyes.

"Go on" Mrs. Weasly said to Harry as he ran through the wall that divided platform 9 & 10. He felt cold as he passed through. He started to see the train appear, then the ground, the people and then, he fell face first into the ground on platform 9&3/4. Harry stood up and brushed off the dirt. He was a mess. A girl stood in front of him, laughing hysterically. It was Puss.

"You might want to get out of the way" said Hermione to Harry. Harry looked at Hermione confused, why did he need to get out of the way. Ginny had walked up behind Hermione and pointed at the entrances to the platform. Harry looked behind him, smiled and then moved.

"So" said Hermione, "You ready for the new year?"

"I am" said Ginny, "You Harry?" There was no response. They waited.

"Um Harry" said Luna who had snuck up on Harry.

"Um what" Harry asked. Ginny looked down at his blank expression and Hermione shook her head. Ron had now come out of the wall as did Neville. Harry grabbed his things preparing to get onto the train when, "Know, you all be good" said Mrs. Weasly.

"Of course Mum" said Ginny, smiling in a very mischievous manner. Mrs. Weasly sighed. Mrs. Weasly hugged first Ginny, Hermione, Luna, then Neville, Ron and last Harry.

"Don't forget to make Ron write" said Mrs. Weasly. Harry smiled, nodded and went towards the train. It was red, clean, and solid. Harry walked on.

The familiar red seats, white walls, wooden tables, and tinted windows made Harry feal at home for the first time since Sirius. Harry walked through the compartments all full of people. First he passed a group of Hufflpuffs who giggled at a joke when he passed. Next compartment was full of Ravenclaws, including a girl he used to like, Cho Chang. Then were a group of first years. Harry stared at one girl; she greatly resembled Tom Riddle, when he was young of course. Tom Riddle was Valdimort when he was young. Harry wasn't paying attention and almost tripped on a seat leg. Harry continued until he reached a compartment filled with familiar people.

He looked around. There sat Ron, his face covered with traces of chocolate. Then there was Hermione, reading a book silently and Luna, who was reading the Quibbler. As well as Ginny, who sitting by the window looked like her hair was ablaze. Then Puss, who was quietly talking with Hannah. And last of all was Dean who was daring Smeas to eat a suspiciously colored yellow bean.

"Hey Harry" said Ron as he looked up.

"Hey" said Harry gloomily, feeling like there was no one who understood him, after all, he had to fight Valdimort. He was a teenager and therefore was obliged to think stupid things.

"Not again" wined Ginny, smiling, seeing he was feeling sorry for himself; Ron just grinned.

"Hi Harry" said Hannah and tossed him a bag, about a foot tall filled with varieties of candies like chocolate frogs, those evil beans and several Weasly products.

"Thanks" mumbled Harry.

"So" said Puss to Hannah bringing back up there conversation.

"There becoming inseparable" said Ginny nodding at Puss and Hannah, "I guess that's one good thing we did".

"Ha" yelled a voice from across the room making Neville jump. Harry hadn't noticed Neville there; he had been quietly petting Crookshanks and reading a book.

"Ha" yelled the voice again, it was Dean. He had clearly gotten Smeas to eat the bean. Smeas was trying to gag uselessly.

'What flavor was it" asked Ginny, very interested.

Dean grinned a devilish grin that made all the girls fall in love with him. Harry had always been jealous about the smile Dean had. "It was a Weasly bean" said Dean. Ginny waited for a complete answer.

"P-puck an-d-d" started Smeas and then he tried to gag again.

"And slugs" said Dean happily.

Hermione just shock her head and turned back to her book. Ginny smiled and then looked back out the window. Neville had the same reaction as Hermione. Hannah and Puss smiled at each other and pulled out there candies and followed Dean and Smeas's example, daring each other to eat certain candies. Ron laughed aloud. Ron was beginning to sound and looked like Charley and Bill. He was sort of a mix. Harry sat down next to Ron and ate candies happily.

After a while Harry emerged from the candy trance, there very hard to break you know! ïï That was a smiley face and arrow. "We might want to get changed" said Harry to everyone. They got up, grabbed the cloths and changed then and there! heheh just kidding Smiles sweetly or was I evil grin.

The bathrooms were all red, boring and red. Everyone was back in about 5 minuets. Everyone sat where they were, except for Dean and Smeas who were sitting on the floor at the left door and Puss and Hannah who were sitting at the right door.

"Oww" yelped Hannah. Someone had opened the door on her and was now pushing her against the wall. Puss stood up and rushed to the door. Who was ignoring her plea? Puss didn't care. She walked up and punched the person in the nose. They yelped. It was Charley.

'What was that for' he yelled and then walked in.

'You were closing Hannah in the door' yelled Ron.

Hannah stood up, 'No he wasn't (Tonks (Nymphadora) had walked in too) Malfoy was, he stopped him".

"Oh" said Puss, "Sorry, no offence".

"None taken," said Charley.

Tonks (Nymphadora) was laughing. Her short red hair, purple eyes and violet robes showed that Tonks (Nymphadora) wasn't any old witch, that she could change her appearance.

"What's so funny" said Charley indignantly.

"Nothing" said Tonks (Nymphadora), "Its just that giggle first you are stared at by your teenage students, who clearly like you". Hannah and Puss were already laughing.

"You haven't even heard the best part" said Tonks (Nymphadora), "Then he gets attached by girls with cameras". Puss, Hannah, Dean, Ginny and Smeas were all laughing, Ron was fighting the urge to bring out HIS camera.

"Then he walks into a wall and then tripped then punched in the nose!" Puss and Hannah were trying to hold each other up. Dean was rolling on the floor, Smeas was laughing and pointing at Charley, Ron was taking pictures, Harry was leaning on Ginny for support and Hermione and Neville were reading. It wasn't really all that happened that was funny, it was also the face Charley was making and it was one of those times where when one person starts to laugh everyone does because it looks so ridiculous. Hannah and Puss were crying cause of how hard they were laughing.

And who of all people comes in? Hagrid! "Ye alreda makin den cry!" Everyone stopped laughing then Puss and Hannah looked up and then laughed even worse making everyone laugh. When they had finally calmed down Hagrid, Tonks (Nymphadora) and Charley had left and Malfoy had come in.

"What a sight" muttered Malfoy, 'Tisk tisk tisk".

"Shut up Malfoy" said Dean.

"How about, NO"

Smeas was holding Dean back.

"Oh, mudbload, He hasn't come to get you yet"

Smeas let go of Dean but they were caught by Hannah and Puss, who were yelling for help. Ginny and Neville obliged.

"Well" said Malfoy, "Harry Potter has come, want to be beat up don't you".

"No" said Harry flatly.

"But you do" said Malfoy, "Other wise you wouldn't have come; I told you I would get you back".

'For what" said Ron, "For sending your father to Azkaban?"

"Why you" started Malfoy turning to him.

"And he's never coming back" finished Dean for Ron. Malfoy attached but Hannah and Puss did a reflecting spell shooting him out of the room, being the only ones who had taken a break from holding people back.

People from the hall way looked into the compartment to see what was up. "Malfoys coming back" yelled a new student from a compartment. Puss shut and locked the door in Malfoys face. The group sat there and talked until they got to Hogwarts...

Ya, a bit shorter than usual, but it was good, right?, Right, RIGHT???

Megafreak

First; It's Voldemort, not Valdimort or anything. V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t. Might be kind of embarrasing to spell the Dark Lord's name wrong ;) Plus, it's Hogsmeade (don't forget the e on the end). I am only mentioning this because those words seem to appear frequently in your story.  
It's spelled McGonagall as well. Trelawny (I think).  
Another thing I noticed as well is that it says Prongs a lot of times in the story... In situations where I think it shouldn't, seeing as Prongs is James Potter, a.k.a. Harry's dead father; I'd guess you are talking about Tonks? And in that case; Tonks is her last name, her first name is Nymphadora. So; Nymphadora Tonks.  
Smeas? Um... Seamus, maybe?  
Hannah Bones? Wasn't she Susan Bones; or has she got a sister or something?  
  
6 feet 2 inches is around 185 cm... That is VERY long for being a wand, I believe...  
  
And... There's actually VERY MANY grammatical mistakes, spelling mistakes etc. May I suggest proof-reading it a little more carefully?  
  
We have homemade bread to. Yay!  
  
Are you a quarter Polish? Me too! Or well, half, actually.  
  
But I still think that your story is very creative; the plot is very good (although I sadly haven't got any plot suggestions, I'll try though...) and; well... If you'd just fix your grammatics and spelling, then I think this could become a great story.  
  
And you got me in. Yay! I'm in a story! ::dances around in the room::  
  
This has to be the longest review I've ever written. Hope I was any help

Pussin Boots: Tanks! I new something was wrong... Did you see any mistakes? I do prophread, but I am such a lousy speller... Well, forgive me for any misspellings. I think that was just one grim look on face. But, I never said I was perfect smiles broadly. Or did i?questioning face then sweat drop. I am having too much fun! grins viscously.


End file.
